Overkill
by Faeore
Summary: My first shot at a Gundam Wing fic, don't think it'll totally sucks so far, but it'll improve =) Is mostly a Trowa and a new char of mine fic though others will be in the fic a fair bit too! =)
1. Overkill - Part 1

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part One

Note: I'm not a Gundam Wing know it all, Heck, I haven't seen a great lot so a lot is bound to be wrong, blame YTV for only airing 3 eps then taunting us poor canadians about maybe not showing anymore....

Another clear sky evening. Stars twinkling and a cresent moon above like every other night. Along with the sound of gangs out in the street causing havoc and trafic of people going home after a long day of work, there was another more friendly sound, the sound of a duet between two people, a violin and a flute.

A few people wandering along the sidewalks stopped to listen, trying to find the source of the melody but they gave up after realizing it wasn't from outside, the two were inside and the sound going through a window.

The beautiful sound was suddenly interupted, the sound of a sonicboom shook everything around, shattering windows and causing car alarms to sound.

The two playing the molody stopped and looked as a nearby window shattered. The burnette with the flute shielded his face as he was struck with the flying glass, the blond with the violin ducked behind a chair, escaping the blast of glass.

"Trowa!" the blond yelled, jumping to his friends side. "Are you alright?"

Trowa brushed the glass from his hair and seemed to not care that he was cut. "I'm fine Quatre." he replied, his voice almost emotionless.

Quatre smiled slightly, but seemed as if he wasn't really happy. Trowa always hid how he really felt, it was because of his training he'd had since he was young. He was much like another they both knew, Heero.

"I'll get some bandages for you're hand," Quatre suggested, leaving to get them. "Maybe you should check to see if the news has a report on what that was. It sounded like something hit the planet with a bang... I hope it isn't Zechs attacking again..."

Quatre seemed to continue worrying as he left the room. Trowa kicked the bottom of the table in front of him, sending the TV remote into the air, landing perfectly in his hand. He turned the TV on and flicked over to the news channel where, indeed, there was already a report on there about what had happened.

_"Just seconds ago the city was struch with what seems to be a metorite from space"_ The reported said, with an image of a hole beat into the ground being shown beside him. _"It is believed that the metorite must have been fairly large but not ebough to cause any serious damage other then where it directly hi-- wait a moment, I've just been informed it was NOT, I repeat NOT a metorite, an eye-witness has reported it was a machine of some type simlair to the ones that have been appearing thoughout the-"_

Trowa clicked off the TV and stood up, preparing to leave.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, returning with the banadages he had left to find. "What did the news say?"

Trowa glaced towards Quatre as he opened the door to leave. "We have a visitor from space." he simply replied.

* * *

As Trowa walked down the street, intent on finding this newly landed... whatever it had been, Quatre lagged behind him. Trowa glanced down at a paper in his pocket he'd grabbed and scribbled the address to where the "metorite" had hit. It was only a few block away, he didn't need the address to tell him, the dust kicked into the air and smell of something burning was enough.

As he was about to round a corner he stopped as Quatre's hand fell on his shoulder.

"I asked you to wait!" Quatre half panted. "You seem focused only on finding this new gundam or whatever it may be."

Trowa made a half nod, "I am, it's my duty to ensure OZ hasn't somehow recieved backup and this newly arrived is just that."

Trowa and Quatre's heads both snapped about at the sound of a scream from an alley way. Quatre rushed to see what it was, Trowa didn't seem to want to be bothered but followed anyway. As they looked into the alleyway the scream originated from, they could see a girl being attacked. She looked to be about their age, around 16, but oddly she had teal-ish green hair.

Quatre ran down the alley, intent on stopping the attacker but was surprived to see it was the ATTACKER that had screamed, the girl was defending herself and knocked him back with a flying kick. The attacker charged a second time. The girl backflipped once, bounced her feet off the wall and flew into the air. "Psychic Blast!" she yelled, halding her hands, palms facing one another as a ball of energy formed and she threw it into the man's face. He fell and his the ground/opposit wall full force and was out cold.

"Wow..." was the only word Quatre could manage. He stepped closer to her. "Are, are you okay?" he stammered. "I guess that's a stupid question, I think maybe I should be asking him that."

Quatre faintly smiled, the girl grinned back then jumped against one of the walls, bouncing from one to the other, all the way to the top of one of the buildings then off into the night.

"That was the oddest thing I've seen." Quatre sounded astonished. He turned to Trowa who was looking at the sky that was starting to cloud over. "She used some kind of energy attack, but didn't have a weapon on her that I could see."

Trowa turned to leave, continuing along to where the crash site was. "No doubt it was an audio triggered device attached to her hand that caused the attack." he replied, calm as ever. "Though it did seem quite powerful for the size the weapon would be. I'll have to look into the new weapon's being released later."

"Agreed, for all we know she may be on the Oz's side and trouble for us."

The two approached the site of the crash, it was blocked off with police officers in mini moble suits while reporters were swarming around and frie fighters atempting to put out the surounding fires caused by the heat from the impact.

Trowa's eyes wandered to the his left where there was another person standing, looking over the area. A male with blond hair, longish in the front flopping over on either side of his face, and shorter in the back, not unlike Trowa's only this person's was split to the sides. The guy looked over at Trowa and Quatre and smirked, he approched them and began to speak. "Seems it was another Gundam." he said, looking over the site again. "What's your opinion?"

Quatre followed the guy's gaze. "I've no idea, Sir. The news reporters see to think it was but the millitary denies it."

He nodded. "They deny everything. However, I know the truth about it. Not like I'd go telling just anyone but I'm sure you two wouldn't got blabbing to anyone about it, hmm?"

"Just what do you know?" Trowa asked, looking the overly talkative guy in the eyes.

He blinked his seem-too-large-to-be-male-unless-he-was-only-young blue eyes and brushed his hair aside. "I know who the pilot is. Saw him get out and everything. Know where the gundam is too" he shrugged. "Not that you care, eh? Well, I should be going. I'm new to the town, need to find a place to stay, usual."

He walked off as rudely as he'd first came leaving Trowa and Quatre to themselves again.

"How rude." Quatre shook his head. "Do you think we should follow him? To see if we can get more info from him?"

"No, he was lieing." Trowa replied, turning to leave. "He was just a kid wanting to show off."

"Hey, guys!"

Trowa and Quatre looked up to see Duo heading their way. "Didn't expect to meet you two here. Heero, maybe, but thought you'd be off.. well, somewhere. Geez, come to think of it it does seem like you'd be here. If I see Wufei though I'll be surprised."

Trowa crossed his arms and looked to the roof tops. He sighed without anyone noticing and scanned with his eyes to see if the girl that had fled a few minutes ago was around. She was no where to be found but the guy they had spoken with was. He was sitting on the edge of a rooftop with a pair a spy glasses to his eyes looking over the field. Trowa was begining to suspect he was working for Zechs, and when he'd been talking to them he'd been tryng to get infomation from them.

"We should leave." Trowa suggested. "We have a spy here, the blonde on the roof behind Duo, I have a suspesion he's with Zechs."

Duo laughed a faint what-are-you-talking-about laugh (heh heh type) and looked to where Trowa had discribed. "That's the most I've ever heard you say." he mused, looking for this spy. "Well, well, seems we do, unless he's someone looking for the gundam to steal, hey, you'll never know!"

Quatre sighed, loud enough to hear, unlike Trowa. "There's no way he could suspect us of being Gundam pilots." he looked about to be sure no one heard him. "And I have Sandrock near by if we run into trouble."

"We shouldn't have allowed him to leave. If he did see the gundam he shouldn't be permitted to live. If he didn't really, then he souldn't be bragging he had seen it." Trowa announced, walking off.

Quatre quickly followed, leaving Duo behind at the scene.

* * *

It was morninging now, Trowa was at the circus he worked at with Catherine, practicing their Trowa plays target, Catherine throws daggers act. Trowa stood, seeming as if he wasn't caring if he was hit, but deep down he didn't want to be struck. His training had prepaired him to the point "if I die, it's all part of my duty to peace".

He suddenly found himself drifting slightly, thinking over the possibilities of where the new gundam was hidden. And trying to think of what the guy he'd ran into had to do with anything. He didn't even know what kind of weapon that girl he'd seen was using, though he thought it would be a good idea to find out incase it was something Zechs had created for his minions to make them more powerful.

"TROWA!!" Catherine yelled, snapping him back to reality.

Trowa looked to where she was and realized she'd thrown her last dagger, but it was heading for his shoulder. He tried to pull aside and dodge but his other arm fell against another dagger that had been thrown before, something he should have known, if he'd been focused. He grabbed the dagget that was beside him and pulled it out, throwing it to the ground, leaving him just enough room to dodge.

"Are you alright!?" Cathrine asked, running to his side.

Trowa nodded and stepped away from the target. "I believe this is enough practice for today." he walked off, as if nothing happened.

_I should check into some things,_ Trowa thought._ I need access to a computer first though. Or I could take Heavyarms out and search for the gundam. It seems odd it hasn't been picked up yet. Duo mentioned he was going out searching for a while last night._

Before Trowa left the Circus grounds, he noticed something from the corner of his eye, the same guy he'd seen the night before. He changed his direction of walking, trying to make it look like he had intended the change, and walked by the guy, checking to see what he was doing.

Unexpectedly, the guy turned around at that exact second. "Hey! Trowa, right?" the blonde smiled, and stuck out his hand. "Saiyo Darsekai, here."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and reluctantly shoot Saiyo's hand.

"Er, well, I know I seem like a jerk, eh? Well... I was just hyped up about the new gumdam thing, y'know?"

"Why did you come here?" Trowa interupted.

Saiyo seemed to blush a bit. "I, er..." he looked about. "Can we go somewhere else? There's something I have to tell you, it's important."

Trowa nodded and motioned for Saiyo to follow him, Trowa lead him to out back of the circus grounds where no one was at that time of day. "What is it you have to tell me?"

Saiyo seemed shifty and kept cheching for people as if something was going to spring out at him. "Well, about the gundam thing... I kinda sorta know you're the pilot of one of em, along with 4 others, Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei.... Ack!!"

Trowa slammed Saiyo back against a tree, choking him. "You know the gundam pilots." he stated coldly. "It's my duty to kill you now."

Note: If you wanna see a pic of the tw character's mentioned new here (the girl (name spoiler...) and Saiyo) click [here][1] to see it)

   [1]: http://www.articunoisland.com/gundam/sierra-saiyo.gif



	2. Overkill - Part 2

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Two

Saiyo gagged as he was being choked by Trowa. He grabbed Trowa's hand that was around his neck and tried to pull it off but they were equally matched in strenght, along with height and what looked like weight too. "You bastard." Saiyo gagged. "You don't understand anything!"

Saiyo pulled his feet up and drove them both into Trowa's stomach. He broke free and fell to the ground on his ass rubbing his neck as Trowa regained his berrings from the blow. "What is it I don't understand then." Trowa demanded, staring down at his equal. "I'm simply fulfilling my duty."

Saiyo rubbed his neck and stumbled to his feet. "You don't get it... Why do you think I know about the gundams?"

Trowa crossed his arms, realizing Saiyo wasn't going to run and seemed like he wasn't going to attack. "My suspision is you're part of OZ and have information from them."

Saiyo shook his head. "Not true. I just happen to know the gundam pilot, they came from somewhere on the L3 colony like you."

Trowa was intrigued that this stranger knew so much about everything going on, he raises an eyebrow at Saiyo. "Could you lead me to this pilot?"

Saiyo shook his head. "Nope, promised em I wouldn't reviel who they were, they're on a mission of their own. Something to do with stopping OZ from starting some new threat."

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snap, Trowa turned to see who was approaching but no one seemed to be there, when he turned his head back, Saiyo was gone. Trowa hadn't even seem him take off or hear him for that matter. He looked around once then returned to the circus grounds. _This is odd and getting even worse and confusing as I learn more._

* * *

Heero was sat in front of a computer, focused only on the screen, ignoring Duo at his side. Heero was intent on hacking though some barriers he'd ran into while seaching for something Trowa and Quatre had mentioned before. Some girl with "weird psychic power-like weapons" Quatre had explained it as. So far, Heero wasn't having a lot of luck with his hacking.

"Not one of you're good days, hmm?" Duo mused, leaning over Heero's shoulder. "Heh, better get it soon, someone'll come in here and find us before you get in."

Heero ignored Duo's comments and continued on, finally, success. He had a library of files listed before him, all classified as "OZ: Top Secret. Operation: Psychic Army"

Heero began downloading the files to CD as Duo checked the halls for people coming. They'd broken into someone's house since they didn't have anywhere else they could get access to a computer equiped with a modem. Duo seemed to be taking advantage of things though, he had been in the kitchen looking for a snack at one point. Heero didn't care though, wasn't his loss or gain so why both?

Duo came back into the room and sat backwards in a chair at Heero's side. "how much longer is this gonna take?" he asked, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "We've been an hour, the people that live here'll be back soon probably."

Heero was about to reply but before he could the computer went black, the power had somehow been cut. "They've detected us." Heero snapped. "They've probably tracked the signal too, we'd better be going."

He flicked the power back on long enough to grab the CD he'd been writing to then pocketed it and jumped out the window onto the roof of the porch with Duo right behind him.

"Something seems odd, it's too quiet for this time of day." Duo remarked, scanning the area with his eyes. "I have a strange feeling someone's near by too."

Suddenly a blast of energy shot out of the sky sending wood chips and shingles flying, narrowly missing both Duo and Heero. Heero jumped to the ground and looked to the sky, where the bast supposedly came from. Duo jumped, but landed... or more bellyflopped into a bush where he was now detangling his braid from.

"It figgures!" he grumbled, another blast, from somewhere on the ground, was directed at him, narrowly missing again.

"Who's there?!" Heero demanded, looking all about, not finding anything still.

Suddenly an "angel" landed before them. A girl about their age with wing that looked to be made of pure energy, shining pink, purple, blue like a nebula from space. "Give me the disk." she stated coldly, pointing to Heero's pocket. "Or I may have to kill you."

The girl's hair was teal-ish like Quatre and Trowa had explained, her eyes were glowing slightly blue-green. _They didn't mention wings._ Heero thought. _But if it's a weapon she's using them it may have a modified version making it apear she has them..._

His thought were cut as she jumped to one side doing a half turn, causing one of the wings to send a boomerang shaped energy blash off, as she finished the turn a second was released from the other wing. The wings disappeared and she controled the "boomerangs" with some odd psychic power it seemed. One flew by Duo, cutting the end of his braid off, the other by Heero which cut the side of his face.

"Why you little bitch!" Duo yelled, looking at the lock of hair on the ground. "Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow that out that long!?"

She appeared to "turn off" her "powers", causing the attack to stop. She crossed her arms and shrugged. "You have no way of defeating me, so why don't you give up the disk?"

Heero gritted his teeth and ran towards her, fist clenched, aiming for her face. As he began to swing, he felt a surge of pain in his chest causing him fall to the ground in front of her. Even the mighty Heero couldn't stand the kind of pain she'd inflicted on his without even touching him.

The girl grabbed a CD from Heero's pocket and vaporized it on the spot.

"Learn to be bothered with your own affaires." she growled, disappearing.

Duo, in shock over what had happened, ran to Heero's side. "Heero! Are you okay man? C'mon! Talk to me!"

Heero opened his eyes, he seemed perfectly fine. As soon as the girl had left, the attack stopped. Heero sat up, checking his pocket, the CD that was there was gone. His CD with the infomation on it was still with him however, before he'd left he'd moved it from his pocket to in his shirt, it was currently resting against his stomach.

"Damn, expect her to be back." Heero cursed. "She didn't get what she wanted so she'll be coming back any time now to get it."

Duo looked back at his poor chopped off hair again. "Well, let's high-tail it outta her before I get more then my braid chopped off!"

* * *

Three hours after the attack on Heero and Duo, four of the five Gundam Pilots, minus Wufei, were gathered reviewing the information Heero had downloaded from the OZ top secret files. Duo kicked back in a chair, feet over one arm rest, head reasting on the other. He seemed to still be sulking over his braid a bit, but was too busy reading over a two inch high stack of paper to be bothered.

Quatre was sitting crosslegged on the floor at a table with a stack before hime, Trowa on the side oposit him, while Heero was reading from the computer in front of him. Quatre sighed and rested his head on the table. "There's too much here to read though, most of this isn't important from what I can tell."

Trowa was about to reply but was cut off by the sound of someone snoring. Everyone turned to see Duo asleep, covered in papers, and hugging his hair.

"He's rude even when he's asleep." Trowa remarked. "But as I was about to say I believe I found something. It says here that OZ is working on geneticly enhancing people to make their ideals of a perfect soldier. Not only are they programing these people to have improved reacation time, speed, and all else you would expect a perfect soldier to have, they're adding psychic abbilities to the list. It seems that we were wrong about that girl's powers being a new weapon, she is the new weapon here."

Heero took the paper Trowa was reading and skimmed over it himself. "What is a 'Stellah'?" he asked, handing the paper back to Trowa and pointing out where he'd read the word "Stellah".

Quatre flipped though his pappers then held up a page from the pile. "I read something a few minutes ago about that. They're space dogs of some type. I think they're newly discovered, so far only two have been discovered, Vugi and Akui they were named. But, someone stold them from OZ it seems."

Heero took the paper Quatre had and looked it over. "'Multicolored dog like animals with antenae'..." he read aloud. "The female of the species so far seem to be colored like a purple and blue nebula with the exception of their tail, around their neck and a patch of fur on their head. The male is the oposit. Green and blue like the females exceptions and it's tail etc is purple and blue."

"Sounds rather pretty really." Quatre smiled. "I'd love to see one."

Everyone was silent for a moment. the sound of a flute had started to play near by, everyone other then Duo, who was snoring away, turned to where the window was and saw Saiyo sitting on the window sill, playing a clarinet. He stopped, smirked and looked over at everyone. "Don't mind me." he smiled. "Felt like company." he swung his legs into the room and stood up. "Couldn't help but over hear you talking about Steallahs. Well, I happen to have one of em."

"You do?" Quatre asked, standing up.

Heero looked at Saiyo then to Trowa. "This is the person you mentioned before?" he asked.

Trowa nodded. "He vanished earlier, I didn't expect him to come back after I threatened to kill him."

"Ha!" Saiyo laughed and looked back out the window. "Little death threat never hurt anyone." he whistled and a large blue-green mix dog-like anime jumped in the window. "Good, Akui." Saiyo scratched the animal behind its ears. "This is one of the steallah you mentioned. Figgured it'd help if I brought one along, seeing as how you'll probably wanna know all you can so you can stop OZ, eh?"

The Stellah barked and sat down at Saiyo's side. Akui was about 3 foot at the shoulder, his head being high enough to be over Saiyo's hip. "Don't worry, he won't bite unless I ask him to.. or you think something bad about him."

Duo shot up out of his chair at the bark and caused papers to go all over the floor. "No! I didn't dent the Gundam! It was Heero!" he yelled, still in dreamland somewhat.

"Think?" Trowa asked, disregarding Duo's yelling. "It's psychic?"

"Yep. All Stellah are, but if you'd have read them papers you'd have found that out."

Akui whimpered a bit and nudged Saiyo with a paw. He barked and paced around a bit, looking to the window.

"Something wrong with him?" Quatre put a hand out to Akui and the pup began to rub against him. "He's afully affectionate."

"Yeah well..." saiyo trailed off a bit. "I don't suppose you've seen the other Stellah? Vugi."

"Boogie?" Duo laughed. "What a name for a... whatever that is... God it's ugly..."

Akui barked louder then before and glared at Duo, his eyes glowing.

"Shit..." Saiyo muttered. "HIT THE DIRT!"

Everyone scambled aside, other then Duo.

"That thing can't hurt a fly I bet..." he continued laughing,

A high pitched squeeling sound began to fill the room, Akui's antenae were pointed at Duo and his eyes locked with him. "Kuiiii!!" Akui howled.

The sound stopped, but the room was filled with smoke and shattered glass from the sound having shattered anything glass. Akui was sitting obediently again, Duo however was looking like he'd been roasted over an open fire and was half on the floor, half in his chair.

"I told you not to piss it off...." Saiyo again muttered. "He doesn't like being insulted... Lt. Zechs found out the hard way I hear."

Heero snapped about to glare at Saiyo. "'Lt. Zechs'? How would you know anything about Zechs unless you worked with OZ?"

"The dog told me...?" Saiyo laughed nervously. "Actually... er... How do I explain this..."

"Better start talking, fast." Duo, now conscious, snapped. "And the dog told me doesn't count."

"Well, you see... I found out about a lot of things from the sixth gundam pilot... the pilot keeps in touch with the L3 colony and tells me what's going on since I know em fairly well... heh heh..."

"Then please tell us who this pilot is..." Quatre spoke up. "At least tell us their name or where to find them!"

Saiyo sighed and looked at Akui. "Should we tell em?"

Akui made an odd "aaakwoo" sound and put a paw over his nose.

"Achoo?" Duo asked. "Ha! We've got Achoo and Boogie!"

Saiyo shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "Well, you'll figgure this out sooner or latter so I might as well tell you." He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I'm the sixth pilot. Saiyo Darsekai, Pilot of the Gundam Overkill."

For a look at the Stellahs check em out here: [Akui][1] and [Vugi][2]

   [1]: http://www.articunoisland.com/gundam/akui.gif
   [2]: http://www.articunoisland.com/gundam/vugi.gif



	3. Overkill - Part 3

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Three

"You're the pilot of the sixth gundam?" Trowa asked, slightly surprised. "This was, unexpected. Though it was odd you knew so much information."

Saiyo nodded. "I was hoping someone would catch on actually... I was told not to reviel who I was but," he shrugged. "Hey, why not? I mean, we all have the same thing in mind now that you got the information about OZ's new plans."

Herro, still not believing Saiyo's story crossed his arms and gave Saiyo a look that could kill. "Show us your suit then if you're the pilot. I was out earlier seaching for the gundam but couldn't find it, my sensors wouldn't even pick it up."

saiyo rolled his eyes. "Baka." he groaned. "I've got my gundum equiped with a stealth mode, nothing, absolutly NOTHING has been able to pick it up... Other then when I crash landed... heh heh... I forgot to take the gundam off auto pilot."

He flopped back onto the floor next to Quatre laughing slightly at his stupidity. "Soooo..." he looked at everyone. "Mind if I look though yer info here? I just wanna see exactly how much you found out, hell knows I'm probably light years ahead of you. I have all the scientist on the colonies feeding me info as it comes."

"You talk as much as Duo." Heero snorted and left the room to go somewhere on his own. "I'll be back later, if you find anything new report it to me later."

Quatre and Duo nodded, while Trowa studied Saiyo. "You seem afully different from all the other MS pilots I've ever seen. Most are more serious about their duty, with the exception of Duo."

"HEY!" Duo snapped. "I'm serious..." he hung his head. "When it counts...."

Saiyo smiled. "You don't know me well enough to pass judgement, my dear Trowa. I'm actually very focused on my job at hand." he made a funny face, eyes closed tight and tongue stuck out. "But I've been beat around too much to be concidered sane... One too many blows to the head."

Duo and Quatre laughed, even Trowa cracked a slight smile. Saiyo seemed to be they type that craved attention, he was just kidding around. Almost like another Duo only blond hair, blue eyes, and he seemed like he was younger, though it could be the childish personality causing that.

Akui hopped, litterally, to Saiyo's side, the animal moved more like a rabbit with his back legs then a dog, which could be expected, his back legs were larged setting him higher in the back the the front a bit. "Aaaaakuuuiooo" he howled, his blue eyes, which were totally blue other then shine, looked around as he whimpered.

"Whats wrong with him?" Quatre scratched the Stellah under its chin. "He seems lonely."

"No doubt he is!" Duo cut in. "If you were the only one of your kind around wouldn't you be upset?!"

"Duo..." Saiyo, grinning, couldn't resist the comback he had to throw back. "You ARE the only one of you're kind."

"He has you there." Trowa commended Saiyo as he read over the last of the papers before him. "Well, not much here, Heero said he only got part of the information he needed before being attacked."

Duo, growling from having been insulted, calmed down. He looked at the end of his hair. "Yeah, and the bitch cut my hair off!"

"Sierra?" Saiyo asked. "Jade-teal hair, down to her hips, green eyes, skin slightly tanned, about my height?"

"Yeah, thats her.... Sierra's her name, eh? Hmmm..." Duo trailed off, plotting his revenge in his head, absently leaving the room, muttering to himself.

"Simple things, simple minds..." Saiyo yawned. "Anyhow, Maybe I should fill you all in about my mission... Boy can I feel my ass being kicked already... Anyways, You know about the Oz trying to make the perfect Army, blah blah blah and all that crap, right? Right. If not, live with it. Well, I was sent to put an end to it before it started, yeah I know, something obviously started before since Sierra's got powers and all that crap, I'll get to that later. But some Jackass found out about the Stellahs, these dog like animals that live in nebulae while proton suns, planets, and all that good stuff is being made. Two were taken from their home, mainly cause all they found was two, and brought to the L3 colony, this was actually 5 years back. the Stellahs were kept secret from everyone, even the other colonies so that they would be safe. The L3 colony's lead scienties discovered the animals were psychic, they have speed beyond anything anyone had ever seen before, strenght of hell knows what, and more. The scientist at the time was corrupted with imagining what power could come from the Stellah and he was killed before he leaked info to anyone.

"At that time I was just begining to train as a gundam pilot, and I didn't even have Overkill, I had another, Hellswrath, which I kinda somehow managed to distory *achem*, another story... But, I had been helping with the Stellah since Akui here seemed to like me, Vugi was with another, some girl. One day OZ's people stormed the lab where the pups were being held and they snatched them both, this was about 6 months ago by now. Someone was sent to recover them but after rescuing them he was killed. I was his replacement. I had found Akui here, but Vugi was no where to be found. I'm assuming someone else has her if she's not with any of the OZ bases.

"Anyhow, the whole reason that OZ wants the Stellahs is for genetic enhancements with the genes from the pups. They think that if they splice the steallah genes in humans they'll gain their powers..."

"But if the Stellah gens aren't compatible with human genes then the person would be killed." Trowa added. "Though it's been proven that it is possible since I've witnessed Sierra, as you called her, use psychic attacks."

"But it could also be a fluke it worked with her." Quatre jumped in. "Every human has a slightly different genetic make up, it could be that Sierra's was just different enough that it worked on her, and it could be a one in a million chance anyone else would work out the same way."

Saiyo nodded, rubbing Akui's head. "It's actually more one in a billion... Any children she might have may be able to, and close family, but other then that, it's not likely. Oz has already tested on several others all of which died or were so emotionally / physically screwed they were killed. But Sierra wasn't made by OZ, she's out to kill them and anyone that gets infomation on the genetic enhancement files. She was made on the L3 colony but the formentioned psychopath scientist." he looked to Trowa. "You knew here before she was changed."

"I did?" Trowa seemed confused. "I don't remember anyone from there. And how would you know if I knew her?"

Saiyo stood up and stretched. "I know all." he joked. "Nah, she told me, I'm on good terms with her I guess, she hasn't killed me yet anyhow.."

Saiyo walked to the window and poked his upper half outside. "I should be going really. Gotta check on Overkill, make sure no morons have stumbled across it yet."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Trowa asked. "If you don't mind I'd like to know more about this Sierra."

Saiyo nodded. "Sure, come along if you'd like, no trouble at all." He leaped out the window with Akui and Trowa following behind him.

* * *

Saiyo complained as he was being hit my tree branches as he walked along a path through the woods. Trowa was behind him a bit, following just so he wouldn't be smached with any branches that Saiyo whacked with his clarient. It seemed as if it doubled as a bush wacker from the way he was using it.

"How much further is it, may I am?" Trowa seemed to be tired of all the walking, they'd been walking for half an hour now, and neither of them had said much, even if Trowa's whole point for coming was to ask about Sierra.

"Not much more." Saiyo replied, climbing a rock and looking out over the tree tops. "Another minute or two, abouts."

Saiyo jumped off the rock landing so that he was thrown off balace and tripped. Before he hit the ground Trowa caught him, though they both ended up falling, Trowa backwards with Saiyo on top of him. Saiyo blushed and quickly got up, helping Trowa to his feet. "Uh, sorry about that..." he was still blushing. "I should watch what I'm doing..."

"Is something wrong?" Trowa asked. "You're blushing."

Saiyo laughed nervously and turned to continue walking. "Nothing! I'm fine, really... And thats nothing, just embarrassed I could be so clumbsy..."

He motioned for Trowa to continue following. "So, how is it I supposedly know Sierra?" Trowa finally asked. "You said before about me knowing her from the L3 colony."

Saiyo nodded and glaced back as he was walking, "Yeah, she didn't go by the name Sierra, I can't tell you her real name though... OW, damnit!"

Saiyo was slapped across his face my a stry branch causing him to grab the right side of his face. Trowa steped up to his side, checking to see if he was okay but he noticed blood along the side of Saiyo's face.

"For frig sakes I'm accident prone today." he groaned, taking his hand away from the cut.

Trowa examined it then looked Saiyo in the eyes. "That almost caught your eye, a few millimetres and it would be your eye cut open. You seem fine other then that though."

"Fine..." Saiyo quoted. "Fine would be if I wasn't bleeding..." he ripped off part of his shirt and wiped the blood from his face. "God damnit what's wrong with me. I've never been like this before..."

Trowa didn't reply, he had nothing to say, he was slightly shocked that someone that couldn't even beat off a tree was a gundam pilot though.

"Well, Overkill is just down this hill here..." Saiyo sighed, his piece of shirt still pressed against his cheek. "And it sounds like Akui's there already... Howling none the less..."

From the direction the two were heading in Akui was indeed howling, the "Akkuiiooooooo" sound he made was ear peircing.

"Well, anyhow, about how you know Sierra..." Saiyo finally remembered what he'd been saying before cursing at the killer tree. "There's not really much I can say, you met her when you were about eight. She didn't have the same colored hair then I don't think." Saiyo stopped to think. "It was brown back then I think." he shruged. "Anyways, you only knew her for a year really, then you and into each other here and there, no real contact other then that, it could be the reason you don't remember her. You're what? 17 now?"

Trowa nodded.

"Ahh, explains things then..."

Akui came bounding aling like a rabbit and tackled Saiyo to the ground as he and Trowa came to a clearing. "Ow... more pain..." is all Saiyo could manage to say as he laid plastered to the ground. "Not feeling to well with a 70kg animal laying on me grr, ooowwww...."

Akui moved off Saiyo and whimpered, but Saiyo continued to lay on the ground in front of his gundam. The skyblue and silver gundam seemed smaller then the other five that had been sent to earth before, but it looked as if it was built for speed, and had the abbility to transform into a fighter jet. 

Saiyo was still groaning, all from the same breath and it finally ended in a sharp "Aaarrhg!!!" sound as he forced himself to sit up. Trowa smiled slightly.

"Not having a good day?"

"No!" Saiyo grumbled, walking/stumbling like a drunk over to his gundam. "Grrr, now to check the sensor logs to see if anybakas been around here close enough to see this..."

He climbed to the cockpit area and somehow managed to trip along the way summersulting into the pilot seat upside down. "I meant to do that!" he called back, causing Trowa to actually laugh. "Ahh! Finally cracked you. Didn't think I'd ever hear you laugh!"

"You were doing all that to make me laugh?" Trowa asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, sorta, didn't intent to almost take my eye out, and that falling on you was 100% accidental... Hmm... seems there's an OZ base nearby I hadn't picked up before..."

Akui sat at Trowa's side rubbing agains him, the pup's nebula-like fur brugging past Trowa's hand was as soft as a baby chick, it felt as if it was feathers it was so soft. Trowa scratched the animal's head and continued talking with Saiyo. "An Oz base? How big?"

Saiyo pause checking some statistics. "I couldn't take it out alone, man, how the hell did I miss THIS? It's only 3 clicks to the east!"

Trowa joined Saiyo in looking over the scans of the base. It was one of the best armed bases he'd seen so far, and it was three times the size of any others.

"Maybe we should take it out while we can. If I get Heavyarms we should be able to take it out if we catch them off guard. The west wing seems to be least guarded, the north the most, if we strike the west they may spread out in an attempt to cover their weak spot."

Saiyo shook his head. "If we attack here." he enlarged a point on the map scan. "We can knock out all their power, we attack and night and they'll have no chance of fighting back, they'll be vunderable and we can stike full on to the northern section distroying anything that might be a threat then moving in, eash to an opposit side and finishing the kill from there."

Trowa thought over the plan and concidered all possibilities. "Can I see the stats on Overkill? Weaponry, speed, etc?"

"Sure," Saiyo called up a sceen on his other side that showed the gundam's stats.

FIGHTING ABI: 200  
WEAPONS ABI: 220  
SPEED ABI: 250  
POWER ABI: 190  
ARMOR ABI: 150

"Is that the real readings?" Trowa asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeeep... 'Fraid so, I could kick anyone's ass if I pleased, but don't feel like it.." Saiyo snorted. "Nah, it's more Overkill is made for quick kills, defence isn't that high, I'd be slaughtered in a full frontal attack without backup. You're willing to help though once we come up with a plan?"

Trowa nodded. "Though maybe we should go to Heavyarms now incase we're attacked since we're so close, even with the cloak you said you have they may still be able to detect us."

"True." Saiyo agreed and slid out of Overkill since he had no room to turn around, he was still upside down in the pilot seat. "Ack, damnit!" he sat up quick once his rear end slid off the seat and he found himself on the "floor" his hair flipped forwards into his face and seemed like it'd came right off of his head somewhat. "Shit..." he muttered.

Trowa noticed jade-teal hair hanging out the back of what was now discovered to be a wig on Saiyo.

"Sierra?!"


	4. Overkill - Part 4

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Four

Note: to make it less confusing for me when I write "Saiyo" I'm still saying "he" ^.^

"Saiyo" ripped the wig off "his" head and threw it down. "Frig..." Sierra growled. "I didn't want anyone to know..."

Trowa jumped from the kneeling position he'd been in to his feet incase Sierra attacked like she had done to Duo and Heero. She didn't seem like a threat though, she just sat where she was, pouting and running her fingers though her hair to detangle it. Trowa let his guard down a bit and approached her. "Sierra?" Trowa didn't know exactly what to say. "Why?"

She looked away. "Why what? Why did I come here? Why did I pretend to be Saiyo? Why did I attack Heero and Duo?"

Trowa noted she had a slight accent, almost a mix of Spanish and Asian as unlikely as it seemed. She looked Trowa in the eyes, she was almost crying. "The only reason I'm here is for my mission, I wasn't even to supposed to talk to any of the other gundam pilots, I was instructed to come here, save the Stellahs, destroy any data OZ or anyone had on any of this, and self-destruct my gundam, taking my own life."

Trowa held out his hand, offering to help her up to her feet. She excepted and ended up clinging to him crying. "I couldn't keep away from you and the other pilots, I know I'm too weak to be a gundam pilot, but..." she wailed loudly unable to say anymore.

Trowa had no idea what to say, or what to do. He held her against him after the shock of her clinging to him wore off.

Sierra finally began to calm down, still clinging to Trowa. "Trowa-kun, The only reason I attacked Heero and Duo was because they were about to get information on OZ's 'secret army'. It was supposed to be MY job, and mine ALONE to take them out..." she looked Trowa in the eyes, though hers seemed different then when she was disguised as Saiyo, larger and now blue like Akui's. "I had to see you..." she finally added. "I saw you when I first landed, you didn't recognize me, you still don't..."

Sierra's hair changed from it's teal-jade color to brown and her eyes to green. "Do you remember now?"

Trowa stepped back, not believing anything he was seeing, somehow she looked like a girl he'd met when he was training to become heavyarms' pilot, only she was obviously older now. The girl back then had been named Kouou Iteru, Kouou meaning female phoenix and Iteru meaning frozen, she's been found in a plane wreck on the top of a mountain, everyone else had been killed, including her parents and the pilot of the plane.

She pulled a knife from her pocket and sliced her long hair to shoulder length. Trowa's eyes widened, she looked almost exactly like Kouou.

"Kouou-chan..." he said, stepping back. "I thought you had been killed in space on one of the missions you'd been sent on. That's what I'd been told..."

Her hair went back to it's tealish color as she sat flopped back in the gundam's pilot seat. "I know..." she sighed, looking away. "People thought I'd died, heck, I was left for dead, but I obviously wasn't you'd think... truth is I was dead, until the stellah's saved me, they have powers like no one understands, and OZ is trying to give that power to humans."

Akui began to howl, then another howling started to join in. Another Stellah animal bounced like a rabbit in onto Sierra's lap, though it was too big to sit fully on her. "Vuuuuuuuugggiiiiiiiiiiiii" it "cooed" and snuggled Sierra.

Akui however continued to howl uncontrollably. He finally ran up to where everyone else was, barking louder and louder. Sierra finally looked out to see what was going on to make him panic so much, but when she did she wished she hadn't, a fleet of OZ Mobile suits were heading their way.

* * *

"I have the strangest feeling something bad is going to happen soon if it hasn't already." Quatre sighed, talking to himself as he stared into purple-pink, dusk the sky. He was laying out on the grass on a hill with his gundam near by. "Trowa's been gone for hours now, maybe I should look for him, Saiyo may have planed everything after all. Getting us all apart and taking us out one by one. It seems too unlikely that a sixth pilot would come from nowhere like him... And none of the colonies informed us..."

Quatre sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind, he'd barely began to relax when a gust of air began, picking up quickly almost pulling him off the ground. He quickly took shelter near a tree, but it didn't shield his ears from the loud boom that followed the wind. He glanced into the air to see a jet, or possibly a gundam with the ability to be in jet form, flying by at the speed of sound.

Quatre began to lose his grip with the finally gust of wind and went tumbling down hill landing finally the a thump at his gundam's foot. He looked back into the sky, a group of OZ Mobile Suits were after the gundam that had flown by. There were about a dozen OZ suits but they seemed to be no match for the gundam's speed. Quatre quickly climbed into the pilot seat of Sandrock hoping to help the gundam being chased.

* * *

"How much further till we reach Heavyarms?" Sierra asked, checking her gundam's scanners as she piloted it in jet form. "I may be faster then those jackasses on our tail but if we stop long enough for you to get into heavy arms they might catch up."

Trowa looked at the holographic map displayed in front of him. "Not much further," he replied. "How much distance is between us and the OZ mobile suits?"

Sierra checks the reading to the right of her and sighs. "Plenty I think, we're making good timing, none of there suits can hit the speeds Overkill here can." She suddenly pulled the gundam into a barrel roll to the right. "God damned bastard!!" she snapped, "Almost hit the left engine!!"

She slowly brought the gundam into a decent keeping it closer to ground level, and tearing up trees as they flew by. "I'm picking up heavyarms now." she said, slowing quickly. "You'd better be fast on yer fee- er, what? Another gundam?"

As Sierra landed Overkill she glanced at the sensors, they were picking up another gundam, Sandrock. "Quatre..." she groaned. "Well, doesn't matter who I guess... as long as it's not another OZ baka."

"Baka?" Trowa asked as Sierra opened the cockpit so he could get out.

"Yeah, means moron." she explained, poking him in the back. "Get going!"

Trowa jumped from Overkill and ran over to Heavyarms while Sierra fired up Overkill's engines again and took flight, looping back and transforming back from jet form.

"OZ Mobile suits be warned." "Saiyo" called from Overkill, Trowa knew it was Sierra but she'd changed her voice. "You may have us out numbered but there's no way you'll be able to defeat 3 gundams."

After getting in Heavyarms, Trowa noticed Quatre had already arrived in the Sandrock, soon then he'd expected.

The lead mobile suit of the fleet was the first to reply as they arrived. "Fools, you're still out numbered 7 to one, there's no way you can take on something like that!"

Trowa was taking scans of the mobiles suits as he received a private line of communication from Quatre. "What's going on?" Quatre asked. "I saw Saiyo being chased so I came to help, I didn't realize you were with him."

"We were too close to an OZ base and before we realized it they attacked." Trowa answered, looking over his readings. "I can't tell you anything more because of a promise I made to Saiyo." _A promise to keep HER identity secret while she fulfills her mission..._ he finished, to himself.

Saiyo was he first to make a move, Overkill fell into a drive as Saiyo had it arm itself. As the gundam approached the ground it pulled up suddenly and a pair of psionic wing appeared in a flash, not to mention its "feet" smashed an OZ mobile suit. The OZ suit was sent smashing into another like a domino effect damaging a total of five in the end.

"Reckless fighting is the only kinda fighting!" Saiyo laughed over a com link with Quatre and Trowa. "Well, it's the best anyway, they never expect the unexpected."

"Fighting in general shouldn't be." Quatre disagreed, as he joined in the fight.

"And if you must planed fights usually are the reason one side wins over the other." Trowa added, also joining in.

"Heh, whatever." Saiyo replied, no seeming to care a great lot. Trowa noticed an attitude different between Sierra and Saiyo even if it was one person. Sierra was like she had always been, scared of the world almost, afraid to take a chance. Saiyo however was wild and reckless, as if "he" thought life wasn't short enough and he wanted to end his.

Overkill's hands laid together as Saiyo had the gundam hovering in the air. A light began to glow between the gundam's hand as they were separated. An OZ suit flew up to where Overkill was, weapon's firing full yield, but nothing was hitting Overkill, everything was somehow being deflected. Saiyo then noticed that There was a group of suit ganging up on Heavyarms. Overkill finally let off a huge blast of energy which seemed to come from nowhere knocking out the six or so remaining mobile suits that were on the ground, including the ones attacking Heavyarms.The only problem was Overkill sent itself flying backwards in the process, smashing into what had been the lead attacker and the other remaining suit.

Trowa attempted to fire at the two suits near Overkill but he had unfortunately ran out of ammunition. "Damn." he said to himself, not realizing the three-way communication link was still open.

"I'll get them!" Quatre jumped in, realizing Trowa couldn't.

Quatre barely managed to take one of the suits before the other attacked Overkill which seemed helpless at the time.

"SAIYO!!" Trowa yelled though the com. "WAKE UP! YOU'RE BEING ATTACKED!"

Trowa was surprised at himself he'd yelled, he rarely yelled at anything, or anyone for that matter.

Saiyo didn't respond and it was too late before anyone could act. The OZ MS aimed one of its weapons right at where the cockpit of the gundam was an fired, making a hole in one side and though the other.

Overkill plummeted to the ground and landed with a huge crash sending dust flying all over. The OZ suit retreated, seeming to know it was no match for the remaining two gundams on its own. Quatre attempted to take it out as it flew off but he didn't succeed.

Trowa opened the cockpit of Heavyarms and jumped all the way to the ground rolling as he landed to break his fall of nearly ten metres. "Saiyo!!" he yelled again, running to where Overkill was laying beaten on the ground.

The two stellah that had been with Saiyo jumped out and shook the dust from their fur. "Vuug-uug-uuuugiii." the female whined, licking her paw. Akui was sniffing though the wreak, looking for Saiyo but wasn't having very good luck.

Trowa climbed into the gundam and to where the cockpit formerly was. Amazingly Saiyo (Sierra had put the wig back on) was still in one piece, but wasn't conscious, he was laying out of the pilots seat, slammed against the side of the cockpit. Akui barked loudly as he saw that Trowa found Saiyo and ran to his side. Vugi bounced over limping from having hurt one of her front paws.

"Saiyo.." Trowa said, softly shaking him. "Kouou-chan... Wake up!! I don't want to lose you again..."

Saiyo's eyes opened slightly, only to close again. "Trowa-kun?" he groaned, moving enough to get out of the awkward position he was in. Trowa leaned into the cockpit and helped Saiyo out. "You owe me you know..." he smirked faintly, then winced as he put his hand on his back. "Gawd I'm in pain..."

A gust of wind picked up and the Wing Gundam came in for a landing near by. Heero climbed out and jogged over to the scene, he seemed confused as to why Trowa was holding Saiyo against him. "I missed something, right?" he asked Quatre who had run up to meet him.

Quatre nodded. "As did I...." he replied, looking back to Trowa and Saiyo. He shielded his eyes from the sun. "And maybe we should warn them about OZ possibly coming back... We were just attacked by nearly two dozen OZ Mobile Suits."

Heero walked up to where Trowa and Saiyo were, he hadn't noticed the huge stellah at his side at first. "Aaaaaakkkrrr" it growled, running into Heero as if telling him to go away. The other stellah, Vugi, sat in front of him and hissed.

"Don't want me to pass I see..." he said to the animals, then looked to where Trowa was. "Trowa!" he said loudly, no quite yelling though, just loud enough to catch Trowa's attention. "You should take Saiyo and these animals and leave, I'll take this beat up 'gundam' with me for repairs."

Trowa picked up Saiyo and walked over to Heavyarms, passing Heero and the stellahs. "Come here, Vugi, Akui." he said, the pups stopped both barked one last time at Heero, then left with Trowa.


	5. Overkill - Part 5

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Five

The circus tent was filled with maniacal laughter, all coming from one person, Duo. He was almost crying he was laughing so hard it seemed. Along with the laughing there was an occasional declaration of "I can't believe that one!" and other things similar to it.

Quatre shook his head slightly. "It's not all that funny Duo, I don't see why you're laughing."

Wufei was with the group of six gundam pilots this time, all of them gathered at the circus where Trowa was practicing for the act he had to put on in a few hours. Wufei looked at Duo, then to Quatre, and sighed. "I've learned to expect such things from him by now." he remarked, referring to Duo. "He seems to find everything hilarious."

By now Duo was rolling on the floor clutching his sides, tears steaming down his cheeks. Finally Heero became tired of the cackling and kicked Duo in the stomach causing him to moan in pain. "That's enough." Heero murmured. "It wasn't funny the first time, it still isn't..."

"But he's GAY!" Duo looked about to start snickering again. "Of anyone he was the last person I'd expect!"

The three gundam pilots standing around Duo all stepped back, noticing something he hadn't. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Saiyo finally hollered, slamming a chair over Duo's head, knocking him out cold. "Someone was due to do that sooner or later..." he muttered, glaring down at the unconscious cackler. "That'll teach ya."

Quatre leaned down to Duo's side to check on him, Wufei had become annoyed with everything and simply walked off. Heero also dropped down to Duo's side.

"Is he dead?" Quatre asked, checking for Duo's pulse.

Saiyo muttered something else no one could pick up as e adjusted a bandage wrapped around his arm. "Bakayaroo. He's got more mouth then brains. Now please excuse me, I've got other things to tend to."

Saiyo left, heading back to where he'd came from (that being with Trowa and Catherine). Quatre looked to Heero. "I don't know if I like him, he seems rather violent over the simplest things. Is it possible he stold the gundam he has and killed the real pilot?"

Heero sighed and picked up Duo to pull him to the side where no one could stop and stare or would do anything to cause attention to be drawn to them. "It's all a possibility. I don't trust him, something isn't right, but we'll have to look into that later, for now I suggest we keep an eye on him though."

* * *

"Who is that fool up there?!" the ringmaster screamed, pulling at his hair. "Get him down from there now! We're liable for anything that happens to him and he's not covered under the insurance!!!"

High above the ground Saiyo was playing on the tight-rope, swinging from it mostly, though he stood and ran on it as if it was flat ground. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" he called down, backflipping the long of it then ending with a mid air twist and landing on a platform.

Trowa shook his head and watched Saiyo make a fool of himself. He finally climbed upto the rope to get him down by the ringmaster's demands. Trowa walked onto the rope to meet up with Saiyo balancing in the middle. "Comedown from here before you fall." Trowa calmly said, holding and hand out to Saiyo.

Saiyo shrugged and walked up to Trowa. "Spoiling my fun? You know I won't fall Trowa-kun." he kissed Trowa on the cheek and smiled. "People have always had a hard time keeping me from high places, the more danger the better."

Saiyo bounced down so that he was sitting on the rope, feet dangling over the side. Trowa crossed his arms, waiting for Saiyo to give in. "Kouou..." he sighed, making sure not to speak loudly enough for others to hear. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore then you have already."

Trowa looked to Saiyo's arm that was wrapped up. It was the only visible injury he had but there had been others from the crash he was in like the stitches along his side under his shirt where a piece of metal had made a clean cut the whole way along his side. "I know, but I'm fine. Who cares if there's no net below and I drop? I've fallen further then this and lived. Besides, it's impossible to kill she who is already dead..."

Trowa knelt beside Saiyo as a group gathered below. "I care." he replied, pulling Saiyo close to him. "Things may have changed since we were last together, but I still care about you." he smiled slightly. "Even if you're posing as a guy here... It doesn't matter. I'm just happy to see you're alive."

Saiyo nodded and clung onto Trowa. From below people could be heard saying "Oh my God! it's a couple of boys!" and "Are you sure they're both boys? That can't be right!" They ignored the comments from below and stood up to go back to the ground. Saiyo, trying to show off, walked all the way back to the platform on his hands, doing a forward flip to get back to his feet. As he landed, he grabbed his side and cursed.

"I think I pulled some of the stitches out..." he groaned, lifting the side of his shirt to check.

Trowa looked and rubbed his hand along where the missing stitches were. "It seems so, but you don't see to need them anymore strangely... I don't see any signs of there ever being a cut there."

Saiyo pulled his shirt back down and Trowa began to descend to the ground. "Akui probably did something to heal it when I was sleeping. The stellahs have the power to heal but usually don't use that power unless it's really badly needed."

Saiyo waited for Trowa to descend half way before he started, although Saiyo's way of getting down was different, he took a running start on what distance he had to work with the took a flying leap into the air towards the second rope the had a net under it. Trowa yelled out to Saiyo "What are you doing!?" as he watched helplessly as Saiyo went into free fall.

At the last second, Saiyo changed his position he was falling in and hit the ground with a roll, skidding to his feet and falling onto his ass, finally laughing on his back on the dirt floor. "Ahh, that was fun." he smiled, as people gathered around him.

Trowa let himself drop the last quarter of the way down and he ran to Saiyo's side. "What were you thinking?!" Trowa demanded to know, shaking Saiyo. "Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

Saiyo gave the gathered people each an evil look as if telling them to leave without saying a word, everyone other then the ringmaster however did.

"I'm fine, aren't I? Saiyo sighed. "I just needed to remind myself I'm alive and not dreaming..."

"You're lucky you aren't dead boy!" the ringmaster bellowed. "I should have you thrown in jail if not the nut house for that! But I've NEVER witnessed anything like that before! I'll cut you a deal, boy, you work for me and I'll forget about everything."

Saiyo looked confused. "Uh, how could you do anything to me really? And what if I don't want to work here..." he looked to Trowa who seemed to not want him working there.

The ringmaster crossed his arms and muttered, "You're passing up a chance at being a star, boy! Not many people have that talent, jumping from near the top of the bigtop and surviving is only one of your many talents I'm guessing."

"I breathe fire too." Saiyo mused, the ringmaster looked like he nearly believed him. "Actually, I dunno if that's a joke or not..." he laughed slightly. "I used to could."

"He'll think about it.." Trowa interrupted, standing up and helping Saiyo up. He pulled Saiyo away, outside the tent to where everyone was still practicing for the show in less then an hour. People waved to Trowa, as he went by with Saiyo in tow.

They finally reached a place where no one was, Saiyo pulled his wig off and slammed it on the ground. "Nanashi, you're being overprotective!" Saiyo, now Sierra whined. "You know I won't be hurt, why are you trying to keep me away from the world? It's like you're trying to lock me away where no one can even look at me..."

There was no reply from Trowa, he was looking in another direction, as if he was concentrating on something.

"Nanashi!!!" she snapped. "...Trowa!!"

He finally looked at her, she was beginning to break into tears, though Trowa didn't understand why. "Kouou-chan... what's wrong?" he asked, drying her eyes. "It's me upsetting you, isn't it?"

She looked to the ground. "It's not all you," she said quietly. "I just don't know if I can stand being around the other gundam pilots and posing as a man..."

He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should just tell them you're not male then."

"I won't be accepted if I'm as a woman." she interjected. "Wufei especially won't accept me, Duo will have another laugh attack, Quatre might not care but Heero will be Heero and ignore anything I have to say. You're the only one who doesn't care and you seem like you're going to be my shadow making sure I don't do anything stupid ever, well, life is full of stupid mista-"

Sierra's eyes widened as Trowa grabbed her and pulled her into a French kiss. She looked stunned, unable to respond. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "Sorry to cut you off. Wanted to take your mind off everyone else, they aren't important right now, all I care about right now is you."

Sierra blushed and closed her eyes. "You should be back getting ready to perform, shouldn't you?"

He shook his head. "Well, I should be but I want to be with you. It's been too long since I last saw you... And it's only been three days we've been together again, I don't want to leave your side, ever. There's still a lot we haven't had time to talk about. You haven't fully explained how you're still alive, or why your hair is like it is... Why did you dye it? And how did you make it change before back to brown?"

"It's not dye." She explained. "It's really this color now, because of something that happened with the stellahs. But this might take a while to explain so maybe I should wait until later, you have to go perform soon."

Trowa nodded, kneeling down to pick up her wig for her. "Afterwards we'll talk, alright?"

She took the wig from him and put it back on. "That's fine." She hugged Trowa. "but I have to check on Overkill's repairs first, I should be back before you're done though."

Trowa nodded again. "If you're not back, I'll be waiting." he kissed her goodbye and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Saiyo sighed as he watched over the people working on his gundam before him. In two days they'd managed to repair most of the parts that needed the major fix ups but there were still parts in need of fixing up, dents in everything was the main problem. Other then that it looked flyable. He walked over to one of the workers and tapped them on their shoulder. "when this is done can you tell Quatre so he can send me word? I'm more likely to see him then anyone... other then Trowa."

The mechanic nodded, he was one of Quatre's servants, or more, slaves Saiyo thought of them as being, the rich brat was able to get anything done he wanted by someone else. He could call someone to kiss his ass and they probably would saying "Yes, Master Quatre!"

Saiyo walked off after taking a last look at his gundam. _Hopefully you'll be fixed soon._ he thought._ I need you so I can finish my mission... No matter how much I don't want to, I have to._

He reached the door and walked outside into the chilly night air. Saiyo looked about for Vugi and Akui since he'd told them to stay outside. The glow in the dark, or what seemed like it, pups ran upto him and bounced around looking for attention. Saiyo gave them each a rub on the head as he started to walk back to his motorcycle he'd rode there on. The pups had teleported themselves from place to place and as Saiyo began to ride back to the circus they teleported themselves ahead.

After riding for a while, Saiyo ended up along a long road with only trees to either side of him and no one around. He caught glimpse of a light coming up up behind him. He turned his head to see another person riding up beside him on a motorcycle. He guessed it was just another rider coming up behind him but noticed they were catching up fast, obviously speeding way past the limit since he already was going way to fast himself.

The ride pulled up to his side, though Saiyo couldn't see how it was through their helmet, he pulled over giving them plenty, more then plenty, of space to go by but they insisted on driving right at Saiyo's side. He motioned for them to move away but they only came closer.

"Friggin' Yaroo, go away!" Saiyo snapped, speeding up suddenly and getting ahead. After a few second the other driver caught up again, this time he was holding a metal rod in one hand and opened his visor on his helmet. He smirked evilly, looking at Saiyo. He was about 18 it looked like, and had jet black hair, which looked to be fairly long. His brown black eyes locked on with Saiyo as he spoke.

"How long do you plan on living?" he asked, monotonely.

"Er..." Saiyo looked confused. "Forever?" he sarcastically replied.

"Forever ends now then."

The other rider attempted to ram the rod in the spokes of Saiyo's front wheel, but missed as Saiyo swirved to the side and sped off again. "God damn it, fuck off!" Saiyo swore, pushing his bike to it's limits as he sped along. He could see the city lights starting to shine and he growled, knowing there was no way he could keep up the speed he was doing or be able to maneuver like he was avoiding the person attacking.

Saiyo began to slow down, allowing the other rider to catch up to him, he swirved to the opposite side of the road, avoiding any attacks. "BACK OFF!!!" Saiyo screamed, a light started glowing around him then blasted towards the other rider.

Somehow the rider reflected the blast into the air as a shield like green light came up around him. "Psychic attacks won't hurt me." the monotone voice stated. "You're not the only one on Earth with the psychic talents you possess. Because of OZ I too have these abilities and it's my job to seek and destroy you."

Saiyo's eyes glazed over at the thought of OZ having actually managed to make a person with psychic powers. He looked at his new enemy, he knew he must have been telling the truth, there was no other way he could have prevented the attack Saiyo had done.

The attacker drove right up to Saiyo's side. "I prefer you know my name before you die, so you know the name of he who kills you, woman. I am Septaru, the bringer of your death."

Septaru jammed the rod he had in his hand in the stunned Saiyo's tired spokes. Saiyo was sent flying over the handlebars of his bike and skidding across the pavement into the ditch.

_How could I be so stupid..._ he though. _I let myself fall right into this one..._ he started to drift unconscious from the impact of his head on cement. _Trowa-kun... I don't think I'll be back in time..._


	6. Overkill - Part 6

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Six

It was near the end of the circus performances for the night, the last act for Trowa though. He watched as knives came soaring at him and striking either beside his head, body, legs, or arms. It was the usual routine, and Catherine's aim had improved since there practice a few days before when she almost hit him.

With his half mask on Trowa couldn't see anything on his right side, but he knew Duo, Quatre, and Heero were somewhere to his right watching. He could HEAR Duo laughing at the clowns riding around on miniature cars that was going on to Trowa's right. Duo seemed to find everything humorous, he could look in a mirror and would probably fall to the floor laughing.

Catherine threw the last knife she had, and it landed just above Trowa's head. He waited for her to come over after taking a bow and help remove the daggers so he could move. Once he could they bowed again and walked off to the side so another group could come on for their performance.

"I didn't see that guy you were with earlier around." Catherine remarked, as they left the ring. "I thought he'd be around."

Trowa removed his mask and looked around the crowd once before they left the tent. "He should have been here by now. He'd gone to look after something but said he'd be back. Maybe I should go look for him, I have a feeling something isn't right."

Trowa turned his head to see the other three gundam pilots (no Wufei) coming out to join him. Duo was still laughing about "Those clowns" he managed to say between laughs. Quatre looked worried for his friend's sanity as he help Duo walk along. Duo was hardly able to walk on his own.

"That poor child sitting by us was terrified of 'the crazy man'." Quatre halfheartedly smiled. "We had to take him out before his mother did anything drastic to him."

Heero rolled his eyes as Duo leaned on him. "Y'know it was funny, c'mon, laugh!" Duo snickered, he looked like he was drunk more then laughing at "those clowns".

Catherine smiled and looked to Trowa. "I'll see you tomorrow." she yawned. "I think I'll go to be early tonight."

Trowa nodded, "Good night." he said to her to turned his attention back to the other pilots. He was about to say something but was cut off by his own thoughts, or it seemed to be his own thoughts. Kouou's voice seemed to come from nowhere, though all her heard was a singly cry for help, so loud he dropped to his knees, holding his ears. The other gundam pilots seemed to have gotten the call too but not as strongly as Trowa.

"What was that?!" Quatre asked, looking about.

Heero looked around with a gun pulled out from under his shirt. "It was loud whatever it was.. and seemed close by."

Trowa shook his head to clear it while Quatre looked to see if he was alright. "I'm fine." he told Quatre, standing on his own. "It sounded like a cry for help, but I don't know from who." Trowa lied, the voice was female so if he was to say Saiyo he'd be giving away that Saiyo wasn't really a male. "I'll change out of these clothes then get back to help look for the source in a moment."

He ran off to the side while the others looked around the circus ground for the source of the cry. As Trowa came back after changing into something other then his clown costume Vugi came bouncing out of the sky and tackling him, barking and bouncing in a circle yelping and whining. The other gundam pilots came to where Trowa was, being led by Akui. Akui had Duo by the hair dragging him along. It seemed he'd had as hard time convincing duo to follow him so he'd dragged him all the way.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, petting Akui's head. "Is something wrong?"

Akui howled and looked to the sky, hopping on to his back legs, then falling forward, and repeating the same motion as he howled. Vugi jumped into the sky, then fell, trying to get everyone's attention to the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Duo asked, scratching his head. Two lights were flying high above, one green-navy, the other pastel blue-purple. The light seemed to be fighting one another, smashing into one another then backing off only to attack again.

Heero reached under his shirt and pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked to the sky.

"You have everything under there, don't you?" Duo remarked, shaking his head. "And still he looks so thin."

Trowa took the binoculars from Heero so he could see what was going on above. He could make out the shape of two people it seemed to be, one being Saiyo, or maybe even him as Sierra, the second seemed to be a man, but he had no idea who. The lights smashed together again, though the green-navy one was the one charging into the other. Again the gundam pilots heard a cry, but this time it was a cry of pain. The blue-purple light began to fall from the sky, streaming towards the ground like a falling star.

"Saiyo!!" Trowa absently yelled out, running to where the light was expected to land. As Trowa reached the edge of the forest around the circus grounds, he jumped into the air to intercept Saiyo as he came plummeting down, surrounded in the blue-purple light that everyone had seen. Both of them slammed against a tree and into the ground, Trowa taking the most of the hit.

Saiyo instantly was back on his feet, rebounding as if nothing happened. He knelt down at Trowa's side. "Trowa you baka, I didn't need you to catch me." He kissed Trowa on his cheek. "I told you I've taken worse falls then the tight-rope, that includes falling from the sky."

Trowa staggered to his feet, he wasn't really in pain but he had the wind knocked out of him. "You should have told me that sooner." he said sarcastically, leaning back on the tree they'd hit, trying to catch his breath.

Saiyo smiled and threw his wig in the tree to hide it. "I'll be back in a minute, Oz bogie on my tail." he, now she, winked then the light around her formed into angel-like wings and she shot back into the sky,after the attacker that was in the blue-green light.

Quatre, Heero, and Duo finally caught up with Trowa and looked around. "Where's the person that fell?" Heero demanded, his eyes searching all over the ground.

Trowa pointed to the sky where the battle they'd seen happening was continuing. "The green one is from OZ." Trowa finally regained his breath. "The other is Sierra..."

"Sierra?" Duo echoed. "Didn't you call out Saiyo's name though?"

Trowa shook his head. "No, why? I didn't say a thing. And it was Sierra that crash landed into me, she didn't seem that hostile towards me though."

Heero looked into the sky. "Maybe because you weren't a threat the the moment, she'll probably be back down for us shortly is she manages to-"

"Shit!" Duo yelled as the OZ person came shooting down along with Sierra. "Hit the dirt!!"

Everyone cleared out as the two locked in a psychic battle came soaring into the ground, Sierra on top on the pile, kicking her enemy into the ground and backflipping herself into the air. She landed on her feet, panting and leaning forward. The other guy pulled himself from the mud and glared at her as he spit out mud.

The gundam pilots stepped back, clear of the fighting, not sure as to who's side to be on, other then Trowa, but if he was to say anything he'd give away Sierra being Saiyo. The OZ soldier stood and the psychically projected wing behind him spread to their full length, unlike Sierra's his were more like bat wings. "Give up now woman, you won't win, the female of all species have always been weaker."

Sierra's expression was pure rage as she held her hands above her head. "I HAVE CHAUVINIST PIGS!!!" she screeched.

A crowd was beginning to for around the display of psionic energy fighting and they people were getting dangerously close. The Gundam pilots tried to encourage the people to stand back but they refused to listen, thinking it was another part of the show they'd just seen being preformed outside.

"Koazai santai!" Sierra yelled in a foreign language, a blast of energy discharged from her hands sailing for the OZ soldier.

As the energy streamed towards him, a young girl ran out in front of him after a stuffed toy she'd been given that got knocked out of her hands. Sierra's eyes widened in horror as she pulled the energy charge up into the sky, taking every ounce of energy she had left to turn it away from the girl. Sierra stumbled forward but caught herself. She looked to see if the little girl was alright, and was expecting an attack from the enemy, but he was nowhere to be seen and the girl was fine, unknown to any of the danger she was really in only moments ago.

Sierra looked to see everyone staring at her, even 4 of the 5 gundam pilots, she could see Trowa saying something to her, but she had no energy to reply, everything was going fuzzy. Finally she gave in to the urge to sleep and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Sierra was woken up abruptly as she felt herself being placed onto something cold, either a floor or the ground she thought, she was too disoriented to tell. She tried to turn and see who it was throwing her around but stopped at the sound of Trowa's voice. "Don't move," was all he said.

She opened her eyes to see she had actually been dropped onto a bed, as cold as it was, she'd have never guessed unless she saw it. Sierra turned her head slightly trying to look back, up to Trowa. "What happened?"she asked, blinking, trying to make herself wake up. She could feel a wet cloth on her back, but didn't know why.

"You were fighting an OZ soldier and were injured." Trowa explained, wrapping a bandage around her mid section. "And I've been giving the job of looking after you. Heero's orders."

Trowa finished with the bandaged on her back and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't peek."

At first Sierra had no idea what what Trowa meant then realized she didn't have a shirt on. She blushed and burried her face in the pillow her head was on. "Trowa-kun..." she sighed. "I'm sorry to worry you... I was attacked when I was on my way back. And Septaru knew who I really am..."

"Septaru? That was his name?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, and I know you're going to ask how on earth I got the powers I have, you just don't know how to ask, right?"

Trowa nodded forgetting Sierra couldn't see his actions.

"Well, remember how I told you I'm really dead? well, it's kind of true. I should really be..."

"Kouou..." Trowa hugged her lightly so he wouldn't hurt her. "You don't mean that..."

She shook her head. "You don't understand, normal logic dictates I should be dead. When I went out on that mission I was on before, we were attacked by some unknown group of space pirates and my suit was damaged to the point it exploded and I was sent into space, hence I should be dead... At the time we were really near a nebula though where Vugi and Akui were along with another stellah, Lantuia. The stellah found me, though at the time I was literally dead in space, they somehow brought me back to life, and made me like one of them, psychic powers, and I don't breathe simply oxygen like a human would, Stellah breathe the gasses in nebulas, where they usually live. Along with the change I grained some appearance changed, my hair and eye color being the obvious ones..."

Trowa brushed her hair off her cheek. "You don't have to say any more now if you don't want to." he told her. "I understand if you don't want to say anything else."

She flipped over so that she was on her back, looking up at Trowa. "You're only saying that to be nice." she smiled. "I know what you're thinking at any given time."

Trowa blushed at the fact rolled over and had nothing covering up top. He looked to the side, "Kouou..." he tried to point out she was showing herself off without pointing or looking.

She sat up and cuddled close to Trowa. "Sorry..."

He cuddled her back and sighed. "People are going to start wondering where Saiyo is. And Overkill is almost fully repaired now." Trowa leaned over the side of the bed and picked up her wig she'd left behind on the circus grounds. "Here." he flopped it on her head, backwards. "Maybe you should get dressed and come back as Saiyo, it's not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but I'm just trying to help keep your secret."

"In a bit." She kissed Trowa's neck. "But right now I want to stay here, and be with you." She paused and looked into Trowa's eyes. "Trowa-kun... I love you." she whispered.

He rested his head against hers and caressed her cheek with one of his hands. "I knew knew what I meant to love someone, before. I've been trained since I was found to not show emotions. But now I know... I love you too Kou-."

Before Trowa had time to finish, the door to the room flung open wide and Duo stood in the doorway. He looked like his usual happy-go-lucky self until he saw Sierra and Trowa together, and Sierra had Saiyo's hair.

"Good GOD what the hell is this!?"


	7. Overkill - Part 7

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Seven

Duo stood, mouth agape, staring at the scene before. "I did NOT need to see this.." he turned and quickly left the room.

Trowa assumed he hadn't been able to see that Saiyo was really Sierra since anything that would have proved her to be female was being covered by him holding her. And in the shock of his confusion, Duo seemed to have forgotten that Sierra was no where to be seen. Trowa moaned a complaint and offered Sierra her shirt. "You'd better get dressed before he brings the others back to see..." Trowa suggested. "Duo will most likely try to make this out to be more than it is."

Sierra laughed nervously and smirked. "The only thing I have here is what I was wearing yesterday and I don't want to put that back on..."

Trowa groaned and rubbed Sierra's back, "You'd rather they catch you like this?"

Sierra shook her head. "There's always my way of doing things.." she backed away from Trowa, "Ianku shinza!" she called out and was suddenly dressed in something different then she had been before. "Hee, Akui and Vugi taught me how to use some of these abilities I have, but it's still strange to me... I try not to use them most of the time since I don't want to get caught..."

Before Trowa could reply Sierra, now Saiyo jumped to his feet off the bed and stuck one hand out to his side with a determined look on his face. "Araiwu skillet!"

"Skillet?" Trowa had a confused look come across his face as a skillet appeared in Saiyo's hand. 

"Forgot the word for skillet in that language..." Saiyo smirked, sweatdroping.

"What are you going to do with that...?"

"Beat the shit outta that peeping Duo!!"

Saiyo flung the door in front of him open, causing the door knob to make a hole in the wall. "Duuuooooo!!!" he called out, looking either direction down the hallway he found himself in. "'Ere, Duo-kins!"

Trowa shook his head. "Same Kouou I knew before... Vengeful in the strangest of ways."

Saiyo snapped back around , holding the skillet over his shoulder and smiling widely. "Nah, it's one too many blows to the head." he mused, tapping himself on the head with the skillet then taking off down the hall laughing maniacally.

Trowa looked out the door and watch Saiyo as he looked for Duo. "I don't know if he was serious of not about the too many blow to the head..." he sighed to himself.

* * *

Quatre looked worried as the table he was sitting at was being ran around recklessly. Duo's constant "OW!"-ing was distracting him from reading the newspaper before him and the CLANG of Saiyo's skillet smashing Duo on the head wasn't too easy to disregard either. "Could you please fight elsewhere if you must?" Quatre politely asked, ducking as the fighting pair ran past him almost knocking his chair over.

Duo wail-groaned and held his hands over his head. "I give up!" he turned to see a crazed Saiyo not giving up though. Duo backed into a wall whining. "I get the point! Knock before entering!"

Saiyo threw the skillet at Duo's head causing Duo to close his eyes and pray to God he wasn't going to be hit. He heard the sound of an impact against something, but he didn't know what had been hit. He slowly opened his eyes and was nose to nose with Saiyo, who was grinning widely.

"Boo." Saiyo plainly said.

Duo, scared more by the fact Saiyo was acting so irrationally then anything, turned to run only to meet the skillet face on, knocking himself out onto the floor.

"Whoops..." Saiyo laughed nervously. "Didn't mean to do that.."

He pulled the skillet from the wall and tilted a picture so it would cover the hole in the wall the handle had left. Saiyo looked back and Quatre and smiled flinging his skillet over his shoulder again. "Nani?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Quatre looked horrified at the destruction one man could cause... with a skillet. "Maybe I should be the one to move." Quatre offered, picking up his paper and moving from the room, watching Saiyo as he left, trying not to provoke him.

"Maybe I should arm Overkill with one of these." he grinned evilly, flipping the skillet into the air and catching it by the handle as it came down.

"If you fight like this without Overkill, do I want to see you fighting with a skillet in a gundam?" Trowa asked, leaning against a wall as Saiyo walked by. "I could hear Duo's screams of horror from upstairs."

Saiyo smirked. "You rather I not equip Overkill with one then." he winked. "Eh, well, better that way I guess. Wonder how she's coming along, Quatre's probably too scared to tell me if he's heard word about it being fixed or not now. Scared the poor boy to death I think. Suprised he didn't piss his pants." Saiyo shrugged and chucked his skillet over his shoulder blindly, hitting the unconscious Duo again. 

Trowa could help be laugh slightly at the look on Saiyo's face, it was indescribable it looked so odd. Saiyo walked quickly off into another room, unfortunately for Quatre, it was the living room like area where he was trying to read his paper. Saiyo flopped back in a papasan in the corner of the room, Trowa following him but not sitting.

"You like making yourself at home in other's homes?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring at the relaxed Saiyo who seemed to be looking for something."

"Uh huh.." he simply reply. "Uh, Quat', remote please."

Quatre quickly handed Saiyo the remote that had been sitting on the sofa beside him. "Here you are." he replied in fear.

"You're attempting to have everyone fear you hence becoming your slaves?" Trowa shook his head. "That sounds like you."

Saiyo turned the TV on to the news. "Nah, I'll calm down now, adrenaline rush." he smiled. "Everyone has a little craziness in them, I just let mine out in burst usually..."

_In today's news, during last nights circus performance there was a battle between two known people who have been described as being aliens. These two "aliens", as the pubic has dubbed them, one shown here, appear to be human but have psychic talents indicating the possibility of genetic enhancing taking place somewhere here on Earth._

"It seems Septaru is famous, he has his picture plastered on the news now." Saiyo remarked. "No Sierra pictures, I see."

"Speaking of Sierra," Quatre spoke up. "Where did she get to?"

"She took off last night after I came in with Vugi and Akui..." Saiyo jumped in before Trowa could say anything. "Pups didn't like her much, guess she was scared, she took off... somewhere..."

Saiyo could tell Trowa was thinking _That's the best you can come up with?_ but he didn't say anything.

_Also in the news, two wild animals of unknown origin have been spotted randomly appearing though out the city. There are no known pictures of these animals yet but it's said that they are dog like animals that appear to be multicolored._

As if on queue, one of the stellah, Akui, bounded into the room and sat at Saiyo's feet. He had a wild bird in his mouth and looked up at Saiyo with big eyes. "Kuuurrrrrroooo?" he whimpered.

Saiyo gave the pup a dirty look. "I'm not cooking it, give it to Quatre."

Akui waddled over to where quatre was and dropped the bird on the couch next to him. "Kuuurooo?" he whined again.

Quatre looked at the dead, bleeding bird. His light complexion turned lighter then it already was and he fainted dead on the spot. Akui gave Quatre and odd look then simple grabbed his breakfast and bounded away.

A pair of Quatre's servants were at his side before anyone even realized they were in the room. while the tended to him Saiyo "borrowed" Quatre's news paper and left with Trowa at his side.

"Where are you going?" Trowa asked, stopping Saiyo.

"To check on Overkill, should be done by now, I wanna get back out there and beat the snot out that Septaru!" Saiyo growled, slamming his fist into a wall, putting it right though, making yet another hole in the wall.

Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Be thankful Quatre won't make you pay for all the damaged you've done... And all in a matter of minutes."

Saiyo laughed faintly. "Oh well..." He had his hand out in the air before him. "Araiwu skillet!" Like before, a skillet materialized.

"You plan to beat Septaru to death by skillet?"

Saiyo nodded and tucked the skillet under his arm. "Are you coming too Trowa-kun?" he asked, as he walked to the front door. "You don't have to, I'm just wondering..."

"I should really be getting back to the circus to see when the next performance it planned." he thought aloud. "I may be able to meet you later though."

Saiyo nodded again. "I'll send Akui to fetch you later then." Saiyo turned and whistled to call the two stellah, both came bounding down a hall way and across a large room to the door where Saiyo was waiting. "C'mon pups, we've got work to do."

* * *

As repairs were being made to the areas of Quatre's home Saiyo had destroyed, three of the four pilots were gathered around the dinner table discussing current events. Mainly Saiyo's insanity.

"I've never seen someone act like that before in my life." Quatre sighed. "He should be locked away. I'm worried about Trowa being off alone with him."

Quatre picked at the food he had before him but didn't seem as if he was going to more then that. Duo had already inhaled everything on his plate and was leaning back with his feet on the table, now fully recovered from the beating he'd received. Heero, however, had said he wasn't staying long so he wasn't taking the time to eat.

"Heh, well, he kinda reminds me of someone, dunno quite who..." Duo thought aloud. "Oh well, can't be important if I don't remember who it was." he shrugged. "Y'know, it could be the zero system causing him to be insane if his gundam is equipped with it."

"That's what I believed to be the cause of it all." Quatre agreed. "But there's no way to tell unless we somehow get in contact with the L3 colony and Doctor that's there. He may be able to fill us in on Saiyo better then anyone else."

"Not likely." Heero finally spoke up. "I may be able to contact someone who can get information though. I may be able to find something on my own too and-"

"And there's always the option of stalking him until we find out his real plans..." Duo finished. "Maybe we should get Trowa in on this, he's always around him... For reasons I DO NOT want to think about. But then again he may go right to Saiyo and tell him everything... hmmm..."

Duo looked at the end of his braid which was now impossible to tell it had been chopped. "Y'know, I just realized something..." Everyone looked at him. "Sierra's hair had been cut off... Wasn't it down to the gal's ass before? And _what_ the hell is with her anyways!? One minute she's trying to kill us, the next Trowa's telling us she's a good guy?"

Quatre pushed his plate aside and sided as he stood up and walked to a window. He looked out over the grassy field before him. "That's another thing we still have to decipher, Trowa knows more then anyone but he doesn't seem willing to share information. Perhaps it's time we force it from him."

Quatre turned back to face Heero and Duo but now Heero was missing.

"Bathroom break I guess." was all Duo said. "Anyhow, how you plan on getting anything outta him? Beat him with a skillet?" Duo pointed to the skillet that Saiyo had left which was now sitting on the kitchen counter.

Quatre sighed and looked back out the window. "I don't know, maybe I'll talk with him later once he comes back. He may tell me something. Anything right now would help."


	8. Overkill - Part 8

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Eight

As soon as Trowa set foot on the circus grounds, he was greeted by the ringmaster who was in a panic at the time. He quickly explained that Catherine had injured her arm earlier durring a practice and was unable to do any of the preformaces planned for at least the next week. The ringmaster seemed to be in a panic, there was no one able to replace her, everyone either had their own acts to preform or they weren't qualified to do Catherine's acts.

"We only have eight hours, if we take 3 hours of practice time, to find someone!" he rambled on, Trowa seemed more concerned about Catherine then he did the circus not being able to have a few acts be preformed.

"I may be able to help you find a replacement." Trowa cut in between rants. "Saiyo, the person with me before, may be able to take her place."

Trowa remembered how Kouou had snapped at him about not letting her have a chance at preforming, now she had her chance.

"I was hoping for a female to fill in her part." The ringmaster sighed. "But I can't be picky at a time like this! We'll just have to dress him up as a woman!"

Not expecting that kind of reply, Trowa's eyebrows raised in shock. "You want Saiyo to cross dress?" he asked, though the truth would be, dressing as a female would be the proper way for "him" to be. "You'll have to talk to him about that."

As if on queue Saiyo came falling from the sky, yelling for people to look out but still he crashed into Trowa. Trowa had thankfully had time to react and caught Saiyo, but they'd both fell to the ground as Trowa's knees gave you. "Sorry about that Trowa-kun." Saiyo said, all smiles. "The mechanics ain't done yet, they're slower then cold, Wahhh!!" Saiyo yelped as the ringmaster pulled Saiyo to his feet and examined him all around.

"Hmm, I think we have something that'll fit you, but we'll have to stuff the top... And where on Earth did you come from to fall out of the sky?"

Saiyo blinked twice then looked around confused, "Nani?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"He needs a replacement for Catherine, she's injured her arm." Trowa explained while the ringmaster continued to look over Saiyo. "Unfortunately he needs a female but none are avalible. So, he plans on making you dress as a woman."

Saiyo laughed. "Me? As a woman?" he grinned mischeviously. "Oh what fun."

"Good! So you're willing to take the job?" the ringmaster cut in. "Great! Trowa, I'll leave you and Catherine to making this young lad look like a young lady."

He nodded then left Trowa and Saiyo standing alone on the empty circus grounds. "Sooooo...." Saiyo groaned. "Guess I get to play lady..."

* * *

"This is my replacement?" Catherine asked, shocked. "I thought it was going to be a woman."

Saiyo had a half smirk come across his face as he looked at Trowa. "Well..." he started to say something then cut off.

"We've been given the job of making him appear to be a woman..." Trowa sighed.

"Really?!" Catherine looked at Saiyo. "This may be difficult."

Saiyo's expression turned from his happy self to an I-have-to-kill-you-now look. "HEY!!!!" he snapped. "I'll have you know I look good as a woman!"

Catherine looked worried for Saiyo's sanity as she looked though the costume rack that was at the side of the smaller tent they were in. "Hmm. I'm not sure what we have that will fit a guy, the womens suits are ment for people with a bust... We'll have to see about putting something to make it look like you have breast I guess."

Saiyo blushed. "Trowa-kun.. I think we should tell her...."

Trowa nodded. "It may be a good idea to."

Saiyo blushed a bit more as he looked at Catherine who was intrugued by what Saiyo and Trowa were carrying on about. "Catherine... Y'see..." Saiyo started, looking at the ground. "I AM a woman..."

Catherine's eyes widened as she looked about to faint. Saiyo reached to his back and untied the cloth that was tied tight around "his" chest to hold down "his" breast. "Amazing what a piece of cloth can do, eh?"

Saiyo stretched as Catherine stared in horror. "Ahh, better... was feeling cramped. Well, since you know my little secret... maybe I should introduce myself..."

Catherine looked as if she was frozen, still not moving. "You're really a woman..." she stammered. "You look like a guy though..."

"I do not!" Saiyo yelled hashly then stopped herself. "Wait, I do... heh heh. ANYHOW, my name isn't really Saiyo, it's Kouou... And I am female despite how I looke right now, this is an act... for reasons I cae not to share..."

"Well... I guess this will make costume fitting a bit easier now..." Catherine went back to looking for a costume. "This looks like it should fit you." She held up a suit that was almost backless, had spaghetti straps, and the skirt part on it was like feathers that were puffy. The skirt part looked as if it would only fall to about halfway to Kouou's knees.

"Wooo, blue and green." Kouou looked facinated with it, her two favorite colored were blended like a nebula, similar to her pup's patterns, into the suit. She took the suit from Catherine and held it up to herself. "What you think?" she asked Trowa, turning to look at him.

He nodded. "It's nice."

Kouou raised an eyebrow. "Thats it? Would you prefer I run around naked?"

Trowa could hear Catherine whisper to herself. "Please tell me she isn't going to do that..."

"Of course not. I'm just preoccupied with how we're going to explain you dressing as a woman."

Kouou shrugged. "I'll come up with something." she turned to Catherine. "Er, you won't tell anyone right?"

Catherine nodded, still stunned. Kouou went behind a curtain strung from one part of the tent to another and changed into the costume Catherine had given her. Trowa yawned and looked to be forcing himself to stay awake. "Something wrong?" Catherine asked hm.

Trowa shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"You look tired." Catherine Remarked., "Maybe you should sit down before you fall over."

"I'm fine." Trowa insisted, just before Kouou's shirt landed on his head. "Kouou, what are you doing back there?"

Kouou peeked her head out from behind the curtain and looked around. "This is showier then I expected." she blushed. "Might need that shirt back..."

Catherine handed her a pair of knee high navy blue boot with yellow stars on them, then a pair of glove that looked as if they would come up past Kouou's elbows. "Here's the rest of it."

Kouou grabbed the rest of the costume and went back behind the curtian. After having finally put everything on she stepped out, still blushing. "Heh heh..." was all she could manage to say.

It was the first time Trowa had seen her dressed in something even remotely female. He had a slight smile on his face though it was near impossible to tell. Catherine looked over Kouou and tugged the skirt down a little bit caushing the whole suit to drop some, showing off more up top then Kouou liked. "There." Catherine smiled. "Perfect. At least you look somewhat like a woman now."

Kouou twitched and growled. "I AM A WOMAN!" she snapped again. "Stop implying I look like a guy!!!"

Trowa grabbed Kouou's wrist, holding her back so she didn't attack the already injured Catherine. "Calm down Kouou." he gave her a jerk back towards him. "She didn't mean it like that. And aren't you trying to look like a man anyhow? You should concider it a complement."

Kouou cuddled upto Trowa and sighed. "I guess so..."

"You two are a couple..?" Catherine asked. "I didn't notice. But then again I thought Kouou, or whoever here was a guy."

Kouou made a face at Catherine and sighed. "Well I'm not."

The ringmaster walked into the tent and looked at Kouou and Trowa. "Well, this wasn't at all what I expected to see...."

Kouou jumped away from Trowa and cleared her throat. "Er, sorry about that." she said with Saiyo's voice coming back.

"Tha-that's quite alright." the ringmaster stammered, worried what he'd gotten himself into when he hired "Saiyo". "Well, it seems you're almost ready, at least you look remotely female." Kouou's expression that appeared on her face could melt lead. "We'll just have to work with it I guess. so, what shall we have you practice first?"

"Tight-rope!" Saiyo yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Trowa whacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Calm down."

"Sorry..."

"Well, if thats what the boy wants why not let him? He seemed skilled enough before when he was up there. Net or no net?"

"Net" Trowa answered.

"No net." Saiyo insisted. "If I'm gonna fall I'd rather hit the ground then be sliced up hitting a net..."

Trowa sighed. "No net then"

The ringmaster lead Saiyo and Trowa to the bigtop where the tight-rope was. Saiyo was up the pole and on the plateform where the rope was before Trowa had a chance to make it a thrid of the way. "You're not being very lady like!" called the ringmaster from below.

Saiyo fell over, forgetting the only thing where he was was the rope. He grabbed onto and dangled for a minute. "Oy, not my day..."

Trowa reached the top and looked to where Saiyo was hanging, swing back and forth, not seeming to care where he was. "Need help getting up?" he asked.

"Nope." Saiyo replied, pulling himself up, first like a chin-up then so that his whole upper half was over the rope. He finally swung his legs over then litterally jumped to his feet. "I don't need any help, I'm independant." he winked.

Trowa nodded as he went though the acts with Saiyo showing him how things were supposed to be done, the order of it, etc. As Trowa was getting to the end of the routine they were inturuped by a scream from outside the bigtop. Another of the performers came running in screaming about a man threatening to kill everyone if they didn't tell him where to find Trowa and Saiyo.

Saiyo yelled down to the panicing woman. "Was it a guy with dark hair, oriental looking?"

She nodded repeatedly before dropping to her knees bawling.

"Septaru..." Saiyo growled, clentching a fist. "I'll deal with him. I guess he's back for a rematch with avengance."

Saiyohanded his wig to Trowa, then took a flying leap from the rope like he'd (now she) done before but this time the wings she'd used before when battling appeared as she glided down to saftey. The ringmaster fainted after the display he witnessed with Saiyo/Sierra and was now sprawled out on the ground.

Sierra stormed outside where Septaru was harassing the performers, rounding them up like animals as he had a type of hand gun pointed at them.

"Septaru!" Sierra hissed. "Leave them alone they've done nothing to you."

He turned to face Sierra with a devious smile tugging at his lips. "So you're not as weak as I thought you would be. I expected you to run and hide. It seems even your dear Trowa is here." Sierra turned her head to see Trowa standing beside her. "Seems you'll die together, how sweet."

Septary aimed his gun towards Sierra and Trowa, fireing two shots, Sierra's wing deflected the one aiming for Trowa but the second went clean though her chest. She fell to her knees, eyes widen in horror. Trowa was insantly at her side. He caught her as she fell, holding her close. "Kouou!!" Trowa called out. She didn't reply, she couldn't. His eyes began to fill with tears, something he'd experienced few times before. "Kouou-chan..." he cried.

"There's no one to protect you this time, gundam pilot." Septaru snapped, prepairing to kill Trowa. "This time you die."

Trowa turned to face him, staring him down. He laid Kouou softly on the ground then stood up. "If I must die then Duo's quote applies here, 'I'm taking you to hell with me.'"


	9. Overkill - Part 9

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Nine

Septaru faintly laughed. He aimed his gun directly at Trowa's head and smiled. "There's no way you'll win, gundam pilot." he stated, pulling the trigger. The familiar click of the trigger was heard, people screaming and looking away, but as everyone looked back they noticed that Trowa was still standing, Septaru had the gun in point to the sky now with a smug look on his face. "You have guts." he threw the gun to the ground off to his right. "I only came for her originally, though killing a gundam pilot should make Treize and Zech fairly happy."

Trowa was still staring Septaru directly in the eyes. A growling sound was coming from beside him, Akui he could tell, the stellah had probably came to protect Kouou. Akui stepped forward growling louder and staring at Septaru like Trowa, Septaru didn't seemed to care, his smug smirk was still showing.

"A baby stellah won't do much against Luntuia, a fully grown one." he remarked, as a portal formed beside him and an animal that was similar looking to Vugi and Akui stepped from it, only it was nearly DOUBLE the pup's size. It had claws nearing an inch long on each toe, which looked to be pure silver. The animal, however, had wings like a bat and its eyes were blood red, the rest of it midnight blue and black. It growled and bared it's razor sharp teeth. It was one the few times Trowa had even realized stellah had mouths since they never seemed to show up even when they barked.

"My pups aren't evil like you've brought Luntuia up to be..."

Trowa's head turned to see Kouou standing with Vugi at her side, he remembered her saying the stellah had saved her before, apparently Vugi had done it again. "Trowa-kun, get everyone clear of here, I have to deal with him before he hurts anyone else."

Septaru's glare lifted off Trowa and moved to Kouou. "I thought you'd have a clue by now and leave before I kill you and your baby stellah."

Akui bounced to Kouou's side opposite of Vugi. Luntuia glared down and barked at the younger stellah, trying to intimidate them. Septaru unexpectedly lashed out with a bast of energy steaming at Kouou, missing as she jumped into the air, flipping and landing feet first, her psionic wings glowing into appearance again. "'Kui, Vugi, help make sure everyone is gone first."

The stellah pups nodded and bounced off quickly leaving Kouou to face Septaru and Luntuia herself. "Ahi likuu!" she yelled. A gust of wing shot up from the ground around her causing her wig to fly off and her hair to fly wildly about her head. "Rikuto shiki!"

Her eyes began to glow blue and the air around her a pastel purple. Septaru amazingly seemed surprised at what was happening. "How?" was all he managed to say before Kouou disappeared then reappeared directly above him and drove her heal into the back of his neck.

"Don't under estimate me." she snapped, disappearing again as he turned about shooting off another psionic charge, but missing her again. She hovered in the air and held a hand in front of her. "Araiwa hitoki!"

A polearm with a knife end on both ends appeared. She swung it around once then pointed it at Septaru. "Arm yourself. And leave Luntuia out of this."

He flicked his hand in a motion for Luntuia to leave then stared up at Kouou. "You'll never win, even if you're armed."

She shook her head in disagreement and landed on the ground. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, I'm faster then you on and off ground."

She spun the polearm around her head once then made a quick attack as a warning, cutting the side of Septaru's face. His eyes widened as he touched where she cut and looked at the blood on his hand. "How dare you."

He grabbed the end of Kouou's weapon and attempted to use it to throw her though the air but she wouldn't move. Electricity bean to spark in the air around her. The charge struck the metal conducting it though to Septaru and causing him to let go, though he was barely hurt. The attack only added to his power it seemed. He finally swung the weapon with Kouou and the end and slammed her into the ground. She twisted the pole bringing Septaru down with her allowing her time to get back to her feet and hold a knife end to his throat.

"This is your first, last, only chance to leave and never come back." Kouou growled, standing on his stomach. "If you agree, I'll let you go with a warning, if you don't, I'll kill you here now."

Septaru laughed, an evil blood curdling laugh. "Dearest Kouou, do you believe you can really hurt me?"

Luntuia came sailing though the air from nowhere suddenly, smashing into Kouou and knocking her against a tree where it pinned her. It's teeth were beard and claws digging into her shoulders. Kouou yelped in pain as its claws dug into her skin. The stellah tilted its head to one side confused, it looked into Kouou's eyes which were similar to its own only blue and wider. Luntuia released Kouou, causing her to drop the the ground clutching her bleeding shoulders. The animal seemed utterly confused about what was happening.

"Luuuuoooo?" it half cooed half barked.

Septaru kicked the stellah in its side. "Kill her not look at her!" he demanded. "I'm your master, listen to me!!"

Luntuia looked at Kouou who was just getting back to her feet, leaning against the tree she'd been thrown against. It whimpered looking at its "master" and licked Kouou's cuts, healing them. Septaru's eyes filled with rage, his own stellah was disobeying him. The air around him charged with energy which formed into a ball between his hands.

"Disobedient beast!!!" he hollered, attacking Luntuia.

The attack missed the stellah, only because it had been pushed out of the way. Kouou however didn't manage to get out of the way as she pushed Luntuia to safety. The blast struck her full on at such a close range she flew back into one of the circus tents and landed tumbling finally stopping in a cloud of dust. Septaru glared at the stellah now growling at him. Soon the other two joined. He simply crossed his arms. "I don't have time to deal with space dogs." he declared leaving.

* * *

Trowa ran to Kouou's side though the dust that her impact on the ground caused. everyone had been cleared away but someone had alerted the news about what was happening and already there were reporters around trying to get information out of anyone and everyone that had seen something or at least had a story to tell.

Trowa knelt down by Kouou and brushed her hair out of her face, she was awake but she wasn't moving. "Are you alright?" he asked, not knowing what to really say.

She lifted her head and pushed herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. "That was the most pain I've ever been in...." she groaned.

Trowa picked her up as the group of now three stellah bounced in. Trowa looked at the fully grown one not understanding why it wasn't with Septaru. The stellah bounded close to him, face to face, and barked faintly before licking his face.

"It's alright..." Kouou half smiled. "He's trying to be friendly... I don't know why though... he turned on Septaru..."

_Because of you're one in the same with me._

Trowa looked around, not knowing where the voice came from. Luntuia poked him with a paw. _It's me, speaking though thoughts all stellah know how. Though few do._

"You mean you considered me a stellah?" Kouou asked.

Luntuia nodded before snapping his head about. _Someone is coming, I'll take Akui and Vugi away from here._

The stellah disappeared, teleported away leaving Trowa and Kouou behind. Kouou looked around as if trying to find something. "Damn, my wig...." she cursed, realizing it was too far away for her to get.

As Luntuia had said, someone was coming. Duo came from around a corner and stopped, looking at Trowa and Kouou. "My GOD, what the hell? Please tell me you've come to your senses and are after women again Trowa?"

Kouou snorted and glared at Duo. "Bakayaroo." 

Duo looked Kouou over then jumped back. "Thats Sierra!" he finally realized.

"Actually, it's Saiyo..." Kouou corrected. "Well, I guess the truth was due to come out sooner or later, why not now?"

"Saiyo?" Duo laughed. "Saiyo's a man!"

Trowa shook his head as he stood up, still holding Kouou. "She's telling the truth."

Duo scratched his head, bewildered as he continued to start at Kouou. "Are those real?" he asked, about to poke her chest.

Kouou growled. "Araiwa skillet!" she called, then bashing Duo over the head. "Eechi!"

Trowa grabbed Kouou around the waist to hold her back, so she wouldn't inflict any more damage on his fellow pilot. "Calm down, Kouou-chan."

"Kouou?" Duo asked, backing away from the enraged female. "Huh? Wha'? Now it's Sierra-Saiyo-Kouou?"

"My name is Kouou... simply Kouou..." she snorted.

"But, er..." Duo continued to look confused as a few reporters began to swarm the area. "Ummm.. but you look more like Sierra then Saiyo..."

Kouou snapped her fingers and her blond wig appeared, she slapped it on her head and cleared her throat. "So, this what you expected?" she asked, in Saiyo's voice.

Duo's expression went blank. "Bad enough s/he's gay, then psychotic, now s/he's a gay psychotic cross dresser." Duo paused. "Wait, now it's a she so it's not gay... I'm lost!"

"Then stay lost..." Kouou sighed. "But PLEASE don't tell the others just yet..."

"Alri- hey...." Duo glared at Kouou. "You've been doing nothing but inflicting pain on me! why should I help you?!"

"Because she'll stop hurting you if you agree to this." Trowa spoke up, placing his hand over Kouou's mouth.

Duo nodded. "As long as she keeps up her end of the deal I'll keep mine then. But, I guess I should ask what the hell happened here? I was minding my own business when I almost got ran over by a damned news chopper flying low almost on the damned road and was heading this way..."

"Septaru was back." Kouou explained. "I'll explain it all later, right now I just wanna get away from here..."

* * *

"What the hell is that? Another of your space critters?" Duo asked, poking a little pastel colored animal that was ankle biting height. "Looks like... I dunno what!"

Kouou nodded as the "critter" waddled across the bar countertop. Her and Duo had gone out so she could explain her reasons for pretending to be a guy, along the way she'd come across her missing pet, Yen: Pickerypocket. Yen was catlike in his face, with tuffs of fur on his cheeks, but his body was more like a kangaroo with his little pouch and big feet. Overall he was a lavender color, but he had a long light blue tail and teal wings with fluffs of feathers at the top of them. Yen didn't see to be able to talk but was making weird clicking noises as he chewed on a yen coin.

"Yeah he's another critter from space, sorta. He comes from a planet in another system altogether, don't even ask how I got a hold of him." Kouou replied.

Yen was staring at the bartender as he served Duo his drink. The bartender thought that the "mechanical animal" was cute but didn't believe it was real.

"So, you was going to tell me something, right?" Duo took a drink and sat it back down without a second though, unfortunately for Yen the glass was on his tail. Yen squealed and pulled his tail from under the glass then climbed up it to see what was inside. He'd never seen bubbly goldish water before and seemed confused. He dipped his paw in and licked it to see what it tasted like, no one even noticed what he was doing. After deciding he loved the taste he plopped his face into the glass and began inhaling it.

"Yeah, I was gonna explain this whole mess, and apologize for the beatings you got, BUT that's not to say you didn't deserve em!" Kouou leaned her head on her hand and sighed. "I actually don't mind you knowing now it's more Heero and Wufei I'm worried about. Heero won't let me do anything if he finds out I'm not a guy, he'll be his usual Heero self... As to Wufei, he'll start his..." she cleared her throat and changed her voice to match wufei's voice exactly. "'Women have no place in the battle field. You have dishonored yourself...' blah blah blah. Usual Wufei type thing..."

Duo snorted. "True." He reached for his drink, about to put it to his mouth when he looked down at the sound of a burp. In his empty glass sat Yen, rubbing his tummy which seemed to be sticking out a lot more then it had been before. "HEY! That little..."

Duo held the glass upside down letting Yen fall out on the counter top. The pickerypocket rolled once then hiccuped as he stood up and stumbled over to Duo drunkenly. The gundam pilot picked up the drunken critter and rubbed its head. "Heh, he's not that bad, cute little thing actually..."

Kouou smiled. "Then you can look after him, I don't have the time." She looked down at her watch and sighed. "My, this conversation really lasted long, I've gotta see about Overkill, done or not I'm going to get it now, I've got to see about finding where OZ's base is for these genetic testings is going on."

Duo sat Yen on his shoulder. "Alright. Um, what do I feed him?" He pointed to Yen who looked about to fall asleep.

"Coins, any kind of coin he'll eat. And watch out, he has needles for teeth."

Kouou walked off after grabbing her coat leaving Duo and Yen behind. _What the hell have I gotten myself into now..._ Duo thought, shaking his head.


	10. Overkill - Part 10

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Ten

Saiyo looked over his repaired gundam checking for any problems with the fixed design, he complained a bit about the armor not being "sparking clean like I usually have it", and how it was still slightly dented. He finally decided it was "good enough for now" and climbed into the cockpit of it to check the insides. The cockpit had been nearly totally remade because of the damage it had taken in the last battle. He looked over the control then yelled out to the worked. "IT'S ALL WRONG!!" Saiyo poked his head out and growled. "Everything is in the wrong place! HOW am I expected to fly this thing?! Bleh, I'll improvise..."

He went back into the gundam and sighed, leaning back into the pilot seat. "Incompetents..." he muttered, starting up the suit and transforming it into jet mode before warning anyone to move. He waited for the engines to power up, not really caring if the hanger door was open or not, he'd just punch a hole though it, he wasn't in the best of moods anyhow. He hurt like hell from his battle with Septaru, some of his psychic powers were temporarily knocked out from that fight, he'd given it everything he had, but the only reason he survived is because of Luntuia changing sides, he wasn't even sure WHERE the stellahs had bounded off to, last he saw of them was before Duo had arrived on the circus grounds.

Saiyo looked at the stats for his gundam to see if they were still the same as they had been, he expected everything would be lowered after the repairs.

He remember the numbers from before:  
FIGHTING ABI: 200  
WEAPONS ABI: 220  
SPEED ABI: 250  
POWER ABI: 190  
ARMOR ABI: 150

But as he looked everything had oddly gone UP:  
FIGHTING ABI: 210  
WEAPONS ABI: 240  
SPEED ABI: 280  
POWER ABI: 200  
ARMOR ABI: 180

"Woo.." Saiyo grinned evilly. "I'm a happy pilot, now the defense is finally up to par with everyone else! And speed, whee, no one'll ever catch me! It's getting to the speed needed for inter system travels!"

He continued grinning as he took off, narrowly missing the opening hanger doors, he could feel the speed difference, he was only going 1/3 of the speed possible but it felt more like when he'd been going just over half any other time. He pushed the gundam's peed to it's limits, testing how stable it was at full speed as he climbed into the upper stratosphere, hoping at the same time he'd find someone to test out the other ability rises. He flicked a switch turning on the scanners as he looked for OZ suits, nothing yet though, and he was already half way around the planet with the speed he was going. "Unreal..." he said, astonished. "I guess I owe them guys an apology."

He slowed down to half speed, thinking that it was possible he was going too fast for OZ to pick up the gundam moving at the speed it was going, if they even could, they'd have to see it to know it was there. Saiyo piloted the gundam back into the lower stratosphere/upper troposphere, slowing down even more then before, as he approached where he'd taken off originally, He removed his wig, showing that he was Kouou/Sierra and sighed as she tossed the wig to the side for now. "Let's see if you're down there, Trowa-kun..."

She closed her eyes and let her mind link with the gundam's sensors, she knew Quatre had a suspicion that the gundam had the Zero system but what Overkill had been equipped with was more powerful then the Zero System, it enhanced psychic abilities along with everything else, making Overkill perfect for Kouou, and if Septaru was to it, the end of the other 5 pilots and possibly the world. The system in Overkill had been nicknamed "Dead Man's Calling" since it had driven anyone else crazy that had attempted to use it, the real name however was PSI, Psychic Sensory Intensifier, Kouou thought the name was stupid but she wasn't the one to name it, so who really cared?

Kouou's eyes snapped open as she disengaged the PSI system. Someone was down below with psychic abilities, or so the system said, but it wasn't Septaru. She sloppily put her wig back on as she, now he, landed Overkill on the roadway since there wasn't a long enough runway for him with the gundam in jet form. 

As the gundam halted to a stop he flung open the cockpit and looked out to see what was going on, he thought maybe the sensors had just been screwed up from being tampered with by people who didn't know how to fix them properly. saiyo jumped out to see Trowa, Duo, and Quatre waiting for his return. Saiyo "adjusted his hair" it seemed as he approached them.

"So, what's up? Y'all seem to be waiting for me for some reason..." he asked, suspiciously.

Yen was sitting on Duo's shoulder, chewing on the collar of his shirt, happily. Trowa turned his head to the side, as if unable to look Saiyo in the eyes. "So, Saiyo, where did you get to after you left the bar earlier?" Duo spoke up, crossing his arms, giving Saiyo a disgusted look. "You didn't come right here, did you?"

Saiyo's expression showed pure confusion. He had came right "here" to pick up Overkill like he'd told Duo he was going to.

"Or should I say Kouou..."

"Duo!" Saiyo yelled, pulling her hand back to slap duo for saying her name while Quatre was there. Before her hand was able to make contact with his face, Trowa grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"You're not Kouou..." he said coldly. "Kouou wasn't like you, she didn't kill people like you did..."

"They've told me the story behind you being a woman," Quatre added. "Trowa even explained how he knew you from before, and that you really are Sierra too. We saw news footage of you killing someone earlier today, the time frame fit in with while you would have been alone, supposedly on you way here. Heero is out in Wing looking for you now, we expected you'd come back here..."

"Wha'? I didn't do anything!" Kouou screamed, pulling her wig off. "Trowa-kun, why don't you believe me..."

Trowa looked down at her. "All proof points to you, "Kouou". I can't believe you used her name of all people, you're not the girl I knew before." Trowa turned to leave. "I can't believe I ever thought you could be her, Kouou is dead... she has been for years now."

Kouou stumbled to her feet, attempting to run after Trowa. As she was about to pass Duo he grabbed her, holding her back. Kouou cried out, reaching for Trowa who was only getting further away. "Trowa!" she called out, breaking free of Duo's grip and continuing after Trowa. "Trowa, please.. Wait!"

She clung to him from behind as she caught up to him, hugging him close. "I am Kouou..." she sobbed. "Why won't you believe me! I AM HER!!"

Trowa pushed her away and turned around to face her again. "You look nothing like her. She wasn't a freak like you."

"You're so mean!!" Kouou yelled, her voice sounding like a child's. Trowa's eyes widened, he remembered Kouou having yelled that at him before when they were younger, the voice was exactly the same, the expression on her face, the tears in her eyes, everything matched up other then the aged appearance and hair color.

A gust of wind circled around her, causing Trowa to shield his eyes, Kouou's forehead began to glow, the shape of a star showing up in a pale teal light that quickly became blinding. Neither of them had any idea what happened to cause it.

The light began to fade. The group of four found themselves standing in what seemed to be space, in the middle of a war with two groups. The three male pilots looked around confused as to how they were in space but it was warm and they could breath. "What's going on?" Duo yelled, confused.

Kouou was staring out into the battle. "My past reliving itself..." she said quietly, everyone turned to watch. "This is where I died..."

Everyone turn to watch the battle, one side was already winning over the other, Kouou pointed out one mobile suit from the crowd. "That one is me.. nearly 7 years ago..."

Kouou seemed to be on the losing side, they watched as she was surrounded and the suit exploded, taking out several of the enemies but not enough to make a difference, her side still lost.

"I self-destructed so that I could take them out before they got me, it was a sacrifice that had to be done to stop those people from killing anyone else. Somehow I survived though..."

The view changed to show a young Kouou along with a puppy version of Vugi and a younger Akui and Luntuia. Akui and Luntuia seemed to be holding Kouou in a bubble of teal light, teal like Kouou's hair was changing. As the bubble disappeared Kouou looked as if she was coming back to life. Her eyes opened wide as she looked around, holding her breath, not knowing what happened. There was a voice that was speaking in another language to her, and she seemed to understand.

"That was Akui." Kouou of the "present" explained. "He told me not to be afraid, everything would be alright, he'd take care of me from then on. He has to change me to be like one of his kind, a stellah, to save me, he didn't tell me why he saved me until later. He said it was because I was too young to die, 'Every life is precious, especially the children. Death is something one should only experience when you time comes, it's not you time yet.'."

The image changed again, to the L3 colony where Trowa was working on one of the damaged suits from the war tha had just happened.

"I remember this..." Trowa said, stepping up to Kouou's side. "I'd just been told you'd been killed... I didn't want anyone to know I was heartbroken so I went to work like I normally would have, putting on a mask so no one would see my true feelings, like I do at the circus now. I was so upset I heard you call to me but I was only imagining it..." he turned to Kouou. "Or was I?"

Kouou shook her head and point to "above" where her younger self was looking down with Vugi in her arms and Akui at her side in the air.

"Nanashi!" she yelled out happily, trying to go down to where he was. Akui stopped her and teleported her away before she could do anything. Nanashi had looked up from his work, but after being disappointed to see nothing, he continued on.

"Akui told me I could never go back. Never be with you again... 'You're one of us now, forget about humans, they'll see you as being different, and kill you, like what happened to us, There are so few of us left. Luntuia, Vugi, me, we're three of the remaining twelve or so of our species. Vugi being the youngest. Luntuia the oldest. I was given the job of looking after the pups, even if I myself am only young..."

The image faded away, leaving them where they had started, only it was now dusk, and Heero and Wufei had been there despite no one having noticed them join in.

Kouou turned to Trowa. "I tried to get back to you again later, Trowa-kun, but I couldn't find you, I was told you were training to be a Gundam pilot, like 4 other young boys from the other four colonies. Akui stopped me from seeing you, and told me if I had to go back with the humans, he wanted me to stay away from you. He thought you'd make me want to stay with them and never go back to space. I tricked him into letting me stay and I too became a gundam pilot after it was discovered I had psychic talents and fighting skills that were incomparable when I was provoked. The problem was I refused to kill. I still do, they've never been able to change that trait in me, Killing is wrong, no matter what the circumstances."

Trowa approached Kouou and kissed her forehead, holding her. "Kouou-chan..." he sighed, resting his head on hers as she began to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you..."

The other four pilots watched the couple, each with a different reaction. Quatre's eyes were tear-filled, at the story Kouou had told while Duo just looked in shock, still unable to get over the experience he'd had. Heero and Wufi however shared a similar expression. Heero seemed to not care, it was nothing to him, he was still set on his mission. Wufei stood with his arms crossed, disgusted with everything.

"This is all nice and dandy but WHO was it that was on a killing spree earlier that looked like her?" Duo cut in, hands on his hips.

"Duo," Quatre tried to quite his friend down. "I think that can wait for a while, they need some time alone."

Duo nodded, walking off with Quatre. Wufei had already mysteriously left when no one was watching leaving Heero to watch alone. "Hey, Kou'." Heero said, causing Kouou and Trowa to both look up. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're a girl, I was told by someone you thought I would."

Kouou looked up to Trowa, then to Heero again. "Thank you..." she smiled.

Heero waved and turned to leave like the others already had.


	11. Overkill - Part 11

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Eleven

_A woman... I was deceived by a woman. I should have known that was one of them... How dishonorable of that woman to do this.... I can not believe it... a WOMAN..._

Wufei punched a wall as he thought about the revelation of Saiyo being a woman, Kouou, who was called Sierra for a time. _Such a woman must be very crafty to have done so. I was so completely fooled by her..._

Wufei spun about as he felt a tap on his shoulder, he was face to face with the "woman" who he'd been thinking of. "You gonna pay for that?" she asked, looking over his shoulder at the hole in the wall. "Man, I thought I was destructive..."

He threw her side and stormed off, angry she had the nerve to even talk to him. Again everyone was gathered, this time at the place Kouou had been staying, Wufei was enraged that they'd decided to meet there, he stormed to the opposite side of the room and stood with his arms at his sides, staring her down. "Woman..." he said under his breath, as if it was a curse.

"Child." she said mockingly back at him, pulling down and eyelid and sticking out her tongue. "Behave, sheesh, what have I done to you?!"

He stared her down. "You dishonored yourself and..."

"I have dishonored myself." she said, mocking him further, making a face to match his and changing her voice to his. "Puh-lease..."

"Kouou, that's enough." Trowa stopped her from fighting further. "Let Wufei deal with it how he choo-"

"By sulkin' like a baby and calling me a "dishon-"..."

"Kouou..." Trowa warned.

"Sorry..." she sighed. "Well," she turned to look at the pilots gathered in the room. "It seems you all know my little secret now, hmm? So I guess this means no more crossdressing for me, heh heh... Anyhow, since you now know about me. I guess I should get to my point and ask a favor of you all. I need you to help me stop Septaru... He was the one making you all believe I had killed someone, I checked back to the television station that you said that news report had been shown on and they said they'd never shown anything like it, He psychically changed what each of you were seeing so that it looked like it did. He's been sent by OZ to kill me since I'm a bigger threat then any of you are, or so he made them believe. He was given the powers of Luntuia through genetic spicing from what I can tell... I could ask Luntuia himself if he'd come back from where ever he left to with Vugi and Akui..."

"Where do we start?" Quatre asked. "They could be anywhere on Earth. Or maybe even somewhere in space."

"I know they're still on earth, I've been tracking Septaru's movement as best I can, I keep losing him when he entres the southern hemisphere. Near Oceania. My guess is they have something set up in Australia blocking my psychic scans so that I can't tell what their planning."

"Then we should go there and check it out." Heero suggested, beginning to leave, ready to jump into battle without a second thought. "The sooner we deal with this the less time it has the escalate into something bigger then we can handle. And if, in fact they do have a psychic army in the plans like we found out before, they may have already started making it."

Kouou nodded. "That's my theory on why I'm blocked from that area. They've begun work, and are trying to hide it."

"Then we should fly ahead of the others since our gundams have the capabilities to transform into jets, the others can catch up to us after." Heero decided, looking back at the other four gundam pilots. "I suggest you try to get there before we get blown up."

Kouou made a face, she didn't seem to like the idea of being "blown up." She'd amazingly lived though one explosion, she seemed to doubt she'd live though another.

"I refuse to help this woman." Wufei spoke up. "I have my own affaires to attend to. Don't expect me to join you." He left the room glaring at Kouou as he passed her.

"Heh, we'll be better off without him anyhow..." Duo snorted, petting his multicolored, winged friend on his shoulder. Yen was happily chomping on a penny Duo had fed him.

"Let's go." Heero said, giving Kouou's arm a tug, having her follow him out.

* * *

They two gundams with the abilities to transform into jets were the first to reach Australia. The fight there had been all to easy, no one had attacked them along the way, something was obviously going to happen once they landed. There were no planes or anything in the air, even the birds seems to be gone from the skies.

They each transformed their gundams back to their usually human-like forms and scouted the area they were in, they expected the others to be coming at least an hour later then they'd taken to get there.

Kouou sighed and crossed her arms, her gundam doing the same motions as she was in the cockpit. Once again she'd linked in with the systems psychically, enchanting her abilities in hopes of breaking though the static in the air. It wasn't working overly well.

"I know he's here, I just can't pick him up..." she muttered, disengaging her link to her gundam. She stood and opened the cockpit stepping out. "He wants to fight me, I know it. I'm his only match other then the Stellah themselves, and they refuse to fight normally."

"Do you want me to go ahead and look for any signs of a base?" Heero asked. "That might also work to flush this guy out from hiding, he'll most likely attack if we're separated."

Kouou nodded. "You might as well, but don't worry, he won't go for you, it'll be me. He doesn't consider you a threat." she shrugged. "I wouldn't either, gundam or not. I could crush the pilot inside before he had time to attack. Like how I psychically grabbed your heart and nearly crushed it in our first encounter. Be thankful I was taught not to kill, unlike the rest of you."

There was an uneasy silence for a moment before Heero left in the Wing Gundam. Kouou sighed again, closed her eyes, and smiled. "I see you out there hiding in that tree, watching me, Septaru." Kouou opened her eyes and focused in on his direction. "I didn't want to say anything with Heero here since he's just an innocent by-stander."

The tree Kouou was staring at shook as if coming to life before Septaru made himself visible and jumped off the branch he was on. "I see you're improving, pity it's too late for you to stop me though."

"It's never too late, and I know Zechs plans for the psychic arms collapsed into turmoil, I cut through the dampening fields long enough to pick up on what was happening at the base near here." Kouou explained. "Improving, you see, is an understatement. Your attempt to have the gundam pilots turn against me only caused them to come though and help me, and gave me a chance to reach a higher potential then I thought I had."

Septaru laughed, a sharp, cackle-like laugh and teleported himself directly in front of Kouou. "You lie." he smiled evilly. "You're still just a weak female, like all stellah female."

"On the contrary..."She crossed her arms and stared straight into his eyes. The wind around them filling with psionic energy as the sky turned blue-purple. "The female are the stronger of the two, possessing the powers of the solar winds, flares and atmosphere's of planets. The males may be more intimidating and big mouthed, but not stronger."

The war of words stopped and the battle they'd both expected, one with their powers, began. Kouou's eyes began to glow. The sky darkened and a rumble of thunder began to fill the air. Septaru didn't seem overly impressed, thinking she was merely putting on a show.

"You're too tame to kill," he mocked. "Perfect Little Miss who's been taught the way of the Stellah since she was eight."

"Lightning!!" Kouou commanded.

A bolt stuck where Septaru was standing, though he'd just had enough time to jump back and take flight on a pair of green psionic wings. Her own pink-purple wings appeared as she jumped into the air from the gundam's cockpit and took chase to him. He was leading her away, she knew he was, she didn't care. She was ready for whatever trap he had. The static that was interfering with her psychic powers were weakening as she followed him, that was another advantage for here, as well as him she assumed. The whole reason he was taking her to where her powers would work best was most likely so his own would work also.

Septaru seemed to be gaining speed, the distance between them was getting longer, but Kouou couldn't find enough energy to keep up with him. She realized something was now stealing her energy, and because of it the storm she'd created was breaking up and beginning to turn into the clear sky it had been before.

Suddenly here wings faded and she began to fall to the ground, too weak to fly. Surprisingly Septaru caught her and landed on the ground holding her still. "Weak woman. I knew you would fall for this trick. Zechs told me to lure you hear so we could catch you, without your powers you're no threat.

It was getting down to a last ditch resort type moment. Kouou growled and bit Septaru's nose, making him drop her as he screamed and held his bleeding nose in pain.

"Ariwa skillet!" Kouou screamed, using the last of her power to call forth a skillet. She forced herself to her feet, and raised the skillet above her head. Holding it in both hands, she smashed Septaru as hard as she could, over the head, knocking him out cold. 

"Never under estimate someone skilled in the art of skillet swinging..." she said as he fell to the ground with a thud leaving her to smile triumphantly before following his lead and landing on top of him, unconscious.

* * *

Duo, Trowa and Quatre finally arrived at their expected time and place. They were surprised to only find Heero and two gundams at the spot they were to meet though. The two newly arrived pilots joined Heero on the ground, Trowa seemed anxious to know where Kouou had gotten to.

Seeing the unusual look of worry on Trowa's face, Heero knew instantly the first question he'd be asked, "She's gone is all I know." he explained, not waiting for the question. "Septaru must have came before I came back to meet her. I thought she'd be able to fight him off but it seems he got her."

"Then we'll just have to find her!" Quatre piped up, no one seemed to want Trowa to speak, knowing what he'd say before he said it.

"I don't know how you'll find her, I've looked for the past half hour and nothing, Though I find it interesting there was a skillet sitting in the middle of nowhere." Heero commented.

"Kouou..." Trowa half smiled, Duo cringed. "That's one of her favorite things to beat someone over the head with. So Duo found out."

"And I've got the bruises and lumps to prove it!" Duo announced, rubbing his head."

Heero pointed with the skillet off to the woods. "I found it in there. Maybe we should search on foot for her further, if we use the gundams we'll only draw attention to ourselves."

"Well, heh heh, someone's gotta stay here and look after em." Duo was making excuses it seemed. the skillet brought back bad memories.

"Yen!" Yen agreed, poking its head out from under Duo's hat. The pastel critter was munching on pennies it seemed.

"Uh, don't ask." Duo replied to the looks on the other pilot's faces. "It's Kouou's animal I'm looking after..."

"Alright, you stay with the gundams then." Heero decided. "The rest of us will search. We should all check that base I found first and see if there's a way in. They probably took here there. We'll check back in an hour, hour and thirty at the most."

Leaving Duo and Yen behind, the other pilots left following Heero's lead.


	12. Overkill - Part 12

Overkill

Written by Arti Cuno

Part Twelve

After walking for over half an hour, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were now just outside the base Heero had found earlier. They assumed it was the place where Septaru and Kouou were now but they didn't know for sure. Heero was in the lead, he'd gotten right up the the building before so he knew his way past the security now. As the passed a barbed wire fence, Quatre's shirt sleeve fetched up in it and ripped, leaving behind a piece of cloth. He thought nothing of it and continued along behind Trowa.

Once to the building's side, Heero was on edge, all his sense were alert now, and he was ready for nearly anything. And as expected, anything happened. A guard spotted him from a nearby tower and yelled out to everyone else, at the same time setting off a siren.

"Damn." Heero cursed. "We should break up, we'll be harder to find that way." Heero looked at Quatre. "Maybe you should stay with Trowa, it'll be easier to meet up that way later."

Quatre nodded as he and Trowa ran off one way while Heero went the other, both "groups" were dodging bullets at the time, and they were like sitting ducks. They didn't know their way about the place so they were at a loss.

Finally Heero got a break. someone was just leaving the inside and the door was still opened, giving him a chance to get in. The made a mad dash for the door and slid underneath it feet first with the door closing on some of his hair. _Smart one, idiot._ The voices in his head told him. _Are you TRYING to kill us all? You're supposed to slid in head first incase you don't make it._

Heero decided to ignore the voice and ripped his hair from under the door, leaving behind a rather large amount. He continued his search, running along the corridors, heading for the middle of the structure. He knew most secret things that were meant to be well hidden and well guarded were always in the middle of the structure housing them. And the equipment being used to change people into the psychic army OZ wanted would probably be the same way.

As he rounded a corner he was met with another volley of bullets, one taking him in the arm. He shrugged it off and kept going though, he wasn't planning on stopping until he was done with what was set out before him. Stopping OZs plans. It was kouou's request for them to help, and it was part of their duty as gundam pilots to stop OZ to begin with. This army in the works needed to be put to an end before it got out of hand.

Heero was taking the most obvious path to the middle, a straight line, it was also the quickest. He was hoping that it would be expected he'd try to hide his trail, and that they wouldn't have time to fully secure all the entries before he go to his destination. As he approached a large, sealed off, area. He realized it was where Kouou was probably being held. He ran to the keypad on the side of a door and realized it called for a card to be swiped then a code accessed. Heero had no time to jump a guard, grab the card and hack the code. He ripped it off the wall and began playing with the wires inside. Suddenly the thing sparked and the door opened. Inside Trowa and Quatre were already cornered. But how Did they get in so fast? Heero looked straight across the room to see the door on the opposite side was already blown open. So much for being there faster then anyone else.

The guards surrounding Trowa and Quatre's attention shifted to Heero, giving Trowa enough time to react and take a few of them down. Quatre finished off the last two Trowa missed and uttered his typical "I'm sorry." as they were knocked unconscious.

"Seems I should have stayed with you guys." Heero admitted, looking about the room. It was filled with things that could easily be used to make a psychic army, but Heero didn't have a clue what you needed to make one really.

Trowa immediately went to one of the work stations and began tapping away on the keyboard. He wanted to know where Kouou was being held it seemed more then destroying the place. After finding the location he seemed to be doing something else. Heero looked over his shoulder and realized Trowa was programming the computers to self distruct the base in five minutes.

"This should give us enough time, she's not too far from here." Trowa explained, entering an encryption code so that it couldn't be stopped. The three pilots each grabbed a weapon from the unconscious men on the ground and began to search for Kouou again. This time following Trowa's lead.

* * *

Kouou growled, trying to break the restraints holding her down. She was strapped down with steel cuffs that were built onto the flat piece of metal she was laying on. She'd only regained consciousness a few minutes ago and was already trying to break free.

"You'll only waste your energy." Septaru pointed out, trying to touch the back of his head where he had a rather large lump. "Not a good idea if you plan on living for long. I tire of things so easily."

Kouou lifted her head and glared at the navy haired man. "Baka... You don't dare fight me!" she hissed.

Septaru walked up to her side and grinned down at her. "I don't need to fight you." He leaned over and kissed her, only to enrage her more. She knew that was the reason behind it too. "I never intended on fighting you either. You've more experience then I with these powers, however. None the less I bested you in brains. As to this psychic army in the works it was a major flop. Everything fell apart. The procedure only managed to kill most people or horribly mutate their appearance leaving them to be killed before anyone found out about what happened."

Kouou stared him in the eyes, growling. "You MONSTER!" she screamed. Suddenly the glass beakers behind Septaru spontaneously broke and glass flew all over the room. "You killed innocent people just for you stupid global and spatial domination wars?!"

"Basically." he smirked, trying still to make her madder.

Suddenly an alarm began to sound and a mechanical voice stated. "T minus five minutes to self destruction."

Septaru went to the nearest work station to confirm someone had set off the self destruct. He attempted to disengage it but failed. "It seems someone's broken in, probably trying to find you." his snapped. Septaru punched the computer screen in a rage and stormed back to where Kouou was. "You're coming with me." he grumbled, unlocking Kouou's restraints and grabbing her by an arm. He twisted her arm behind her so that it would hurt her to try and break free and forced her to the exit.

Pushing her though the door way, he looked both way down the halls. Unfortunately his timing was bad. The three Gundam Pilots that were in the building caught sight of him with Kouou.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot her." Septaru warned, pointing a gun he'd pulled from his pocket to Kouou's head. "I'm not joking either. And without her powers or precious Stellah she won't survive this."

"What do you mean without her powers?" Trowa asked, stopping dead on the spot, holding his arms up to stop Heero and Quatre from going any further.

"I've implanted something under her skin on her neck." He point the gun to the back of her head at the base of her skull. "It's blocking her abilities to use any psychic powers."

Kouou threw her head back knocking the gun in his hand and in the process making it go off. The bullet amazingly missed her, only really hitting her hair. However, it hit Septaru in the shoulder. He dropped the gun, releasing Kouou as he grabbed his wound.

Trowa took advantage of the time and ran up to Kouou, practically lifting her off the ground as he hugged her. Kouou clung to him happily, but didn't seem to have much energy, Trowa expected it was from the lack of her powers. Even her hair seemed duller as if reverting back to normal.

From the ground, there was a scuffling sound. Trowa and Kouou both looked just as Septaru had gotten his hands on his gun again, Heero had noticed and tried to shoot it away or Septaru's hand, but neither worked and Trowa and Kouou were now Septaru's target.

Kouou instinctively tried to use her psychic powers to create a shield but failed and dropped down to her knees in pain. The thing under her skin sent a shock though her body, causing her to be unable to move. But she seemed to be still trying to create a shield.

"T Minus one minute." the computer voice that had announce the original detonation time updated the time remaining.

"I'm not going alone..." Septaru insisted, pulling the trigger.

Unexpectedly, Quatre fired a shot off, taking Septaru in the head, but amazingly not killing him. He fired a shot at Trowa, aiming for the pilot's chest.

As it was about to strike its target, Kouou screamed and whatever was stopping her powers shorted out. The bullet amazingly reflected and struck a wall somewhere. She whimpered, holding the back of her neck where there chip was and cried out in pain.

Trowa quickly grabbed Kouou off the ground and looked back at his fellow pilots. "We've gotta get out of here now, we haven't got a lot of time, I think I know a shorter way out though." Trowa instructed, beginning to lead them off.

"Wait..." Kouou said, barely conscious. "We can't just leave him here... Someone take Septaru too..."

Septaru at the time was unconscious from blood loss but was breathing. Heero reluctantly did as Kouou asked and the group began to run for the exit.

"T Minus 30 seconds."

They finally arrived at the place Trowa mentioned but it was another card and coded door. Heero did as he had before and ripped it off and crossed a few wires.

The door slid partly open, but only enough to grab a hold of it and forced it open. Heero dropped Septaru onto the ground and grabbed the door pulling it up with all his strength.

"T minus 15 seconds."

Quatre was the first to squeeze though the open at the bottom, then Kouou who Trowa handed out to Quatre. Septaru was next followed by Heero then Trowa.

"T minus 10... 9..."

the count down was in the last run now. Everyone scrambled to get as far away as the could, hearing the count down in the background.

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

They managed to make it half way across the base in those few seconds but it didn't look like they'd totally clear the area in time.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

Realizing there was no time left to go any further and having only reached the outside of the wire fence, they all took cover and hit the ground waiting for the explosion.

"2..."

"1..."

"0..."

One by one areas of the base began detonating, the middle going up in the biggest ball of fire. Debris fell all around everyone, one chunk only missing them due to Kouou redirecting it to the side.

As things began to settle Heero stood up and dusted the dirt off himself, Quatre following his lead. Kouou was to Septaru's side and checked his pulse to see if he was still alive. Somehow, he still was. She used her powers on him like the Stellah had on her when she had been shot. The wounds on his shoulder and head healed in seconds, but it looked like Kouou was still doing something.

Suddenly the young, tall, man changed. he became an old short, oriental man with black hair tired back in a bun.

"This is his true form..." Kouou explained. "I've stripped him of his powers, someone with an evil heart like his has no right to have the powers of a Stellah. He's proven power is corruption for most humans. I would have became the same if I'd been allowed back with humans when I was first given my powers. I know now that why I wasn't allowed to return to you, Trowa-kun." Kouou turned to him and cuddled against him. "It's finally over now though..."

From nowhere the three Stellah appeared, gathered around the group. "_Ah! Finally!_" Luntuia spoke though his thoughts. "_We tried to find you but we couldn't get past the barrier that was surrounding this place! I'm glad to see you're alright. And apparently have learned what it means to be a Stellah._"

Kouou nodded as she stood. "We should leave though, there's nothing left here, Septaru isn't a threat, the Stellah DNA was useless in making anyone else turn out like myself or Septaru, he admitted that much. It was only causing mutations and deaths, the DNA just isn't compatible with a human unless they want it to be."

Heero and Quatre started the long walk back to the gundams leaving Trowa, Kouou and the Stellah behind. "Trowa-kun... You know I won't be allowed to stay here now that my mission is done..." she confessed, as they too started back to the gundams.

Trowa nodded. "I was aware of that as soon a you explained your mission to me. It's just as I expected it would be."

A silence began, between then, strangely Vugi broke it. "_Cheer up!_" the puppy "said". "_You'll be able to see each other again! Kouou, just ask if you can stay and help with the other pilots on their mission! It can't hurt!_"

Kouou smiled. "It's not that easy, Vugs, If only it was. I could have stayed for a while if Overkill had been destroyed totally, but it wasn't. If anything it's better now then ever."

"Then self destruct it." Trowa suggested. Kouou blinked in shock. "If you want to stay you could always destroy Overkill, they'd that time to build a replacement, Giving you time here you know."

Kouou seemed to think about that for a while then grinned. "True, y'know... True..."

* * *

"Ohayo!" Kouou called out, all to chipper for her good. She was talking with the scientists from the L3 colony that helped create her gundam. "Seems we've got some problems down here!" she lied.

She was in the Heavyarms at the time, borrowing it long enough to tell them Overkill was gone.

"What is it now?" the person on the other end asked, annoyed.

"Well, y'see, I broke Overkill and now you have to make me a new Gundam!"

"WHAT?!"

Even the pilots outside the open cockpit could hear the exclamation of shock and couldn't help but laugh or at least smile.

"Kouou Iteru! This is the SECOND one you're destroyed. You're simply stay down there until we decided whether you're fit or not to have another!" the person paused. "Is that the Heavyarms? We're you instructed NOT to meet the other pilots?!"

Kouou grinned. "Yeah, yeah, but everything's fine. Mission Accomplished, yada yada. Just checking in and whatnot. I'll be fine down here until you're done with making me a replacement, have fun! Name this one StellarRouse for me! Bye-bye!"

She waves as she closed the connection between them, then hopped out of the cockpit. As she joined the other pilots and animals they each could have sworn they heard someone screaming her name in rage from somewhere.


End file.
